


Принадлежать

by astronaut_from_China



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/astronaut_from_China
Summary: «У нас», Веном говорит о своей расе и неспешно снова начинает ластиться к ребрам, «Это означает принадлежность одних к другим. Полностью. Насовсем».
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Принадлежать

У Эдди была потрясающая жизнь. Он помнит ее досконально, вплоть до запаха духов Энн, до рейтингов его шоу на телеканале, до снисходительных улыбок на работе, потому что не было никого перспективнее него.

Теперь все это в прошлом, как концерты «Аэросмит». Воспоминания яркие, завораживающие и даже болезненные, но уже затерлись на границах сознания, потрепались, как старые довоенные фото, потому что теперь ему нужно помнить так много всего, что намного важнее его прошлого. Иначе ему могут ненароком сожрать печень.

— Мы договаривались, приятель, — напоминает он, прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки. Кисловатый газированный вкус пива острой волной прокатывается по языку и, пощекотав горло, искрами зажигается в пустом желудке.

Веном с отчетливо ощущаемым неудовольствием — Эдди чувствует это легким покалыванием в затылке — оставляет его печень в покое и огненным движением скользит внутри тела, потому что ему нужно двигаться. Как собаке.

_«Мы хотим есть. Мы договаривались, Эдди»_ , отвечает Веном, _«Ты обещал кормить нас»_.

— Да, — пространственно отзывается Эдди, дочитывая последнюю строчку об очередной вакансии во второй в Сан-Франциско редакции, и отправляет им на почту свое готовое резюме. Может _повезет_. Хотя это слишком нелепое слово для него, _«Удача»_ , и вообще везет людям только в фильмах и богатым, а он не актер и давно уже не богач.

Все его мысли занимает только поиск работы — кошелек стремительно пустеет, последняя открытая банковская карта радует последними двумя нулями, а скоро платить за квартиру, и ему нужна новая куртка на обещанные морозные ноябрь и декабрь. Хотя по плану ему должно было хватить денег до самого ноября. И даже немного дальше. Стоит признать, что экономист из него хреновый.

_«Эдди-и-и»_ , угрожающе шипит Веном, напоминая о своем неутоленном голоде.

— Сейчас, — устало вздыхает Эдди и поднимается, прихватив с собой бутылку. Стекло приятно холодит ладони, успокаивая панические импульсы мозга, что внутри тела движется что-то живое и инородное. Он все еще не привык к сожительству, хотя сколько они уже вместе? Месяц?

Он подходит к протекающему холодильнику и недовольно морщится, угодив ногой прямо в ту самую подтаявшую лужицу у дверцы.

— Сука, — симбиоз с ядовитым пришельцем определенно плохо влияет на его личность.

План экономии прикреплен к дверце холодильника глупым синим магнитом в форме пизанской башни с очевидным пошлым подтекстом. Эдди задерживается взглядом на важных напоминаниях, написанных на бумаге — от дня выплаты кредита за мотоцикл до трижды обведенного ручкой дня квартплаты. Ничтожный остаток дней заставляет его еще раз нервно выругнуться.

Веном хихикает на это и предвкушающе собирается в районе живота.

— Чего ты хочешь? — вздыхает Эдди, открывая холодильник. На него смотрит почти угрюмая пустота решетчатых полок: еще одна бутылка пива, вчерашняя китайская лапша, но, вроде, еще даже не испортившаяся, и два начинающих морщиться от времени перца, оставшиеся после попытки Эдди приготовить рататуй. Полуфабрикаты ему и симбиоту нравятся больше домашней стряпни Эдди, и он даже не обижается на это. — А, вообще, неважно. У нас только лапша.

_«Не хоти-им»_ , тянет Веном.

Под кофтой чувствуется движение, и холодная липкость ассиметричной кляксой расцветает на коже. Вдоль позвоночника ползут мурашки, и Эдди рефлекторно втягивает живот, опуская глаза на выскальзывающую из-под ткани черную субстанцию, сверкающую оскаленной улыбкой и широкими разрезами пустых белых глаз.

— Не веди себя как ребенок и ешь то, что есть, — раздраженно говорит Эдди, хмуро глядя на черное лицо, приближающееся к его. В тридцати сантиметрах останавливается, потому что это негласное правило, незримые границы, которые они оба чувствуют и соблюдают. Насколько это возможно.

— Мы не хотим это, — шире скалится Веном. — Эдди, мы хотим сладкое.

— Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя мой бюджет сокращается гораздо быстрее, чем должен? — морщится он, чуть дальше отстраняясь от зубастой рожи. Чисто инстинктивно. — Из-за тебя _я жру_ по семь раз на дню, чтобы _ты не сожрал меня_.

Симбиот щелкает зубами, и Эдди чувствует слабую боль в районе печени. Тихо рыкнув, он поднимает руку, чтобы схватить черное текучее вещество, но с паническим неудовольствием понимает, что не может шевельнуть ей дальше — Веном контролирует его тело гораздо лучше, чем он сам. Ему не преломить сопротивление пришельца, и он шумно выдыхает через нос, уступая.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Я куплю шоколадку, если ты потерпишь еще немного, ладно? Два объявления, и пойдем, обещаю.

— Только два, — удивительно легко соглашается Веном и отпускает руку человека. Боль в животе исчезает, оставляя после себя неприятное напряжение, будто в ожидании очередной вспышки боли, но ее не следует. — Потом мы пойдем отрывать бошки Марго и Джеймисонам.

— Ты уже неделю угрожаешь им мясорубкой, — непонятливо хмурится Эдди, разглядывая белые глаза. В них по-прежнему ни одной эмоции — общаться с вечно скалящейся рожей с пустыми глазами внезапно оказывается очень сложно. Он даже не может понять, о чем думает Веном, — только почувствовать слабую перемену его настроения затылком. Хотя вряд ли он бы понял его мысли, будь у пришельца нормальное человеческое лицо.

Симбиот тихо рычит, приоткрывая зубастую пасть. Эдди невольно ежится, вспоминая, с какой легкостью эта пасть может перекусить человеческий позвоночник, и морщится от омерзения — он прекрасно все чувствует в эти моменты. Как дробятся позвонки под его зубами, как рвется сочный спинной мозг, как хрустят кости и как хочется сблевать от этого месива во рту и осознания, что ему в глотку проталкивается человеческая голова. Он потом два дня не мог есть.

— Потому что _ты только мой_.

— Ну да, а я и забыл, кто уже месяц терроризирует мою задницу, — закатывает глаза Эдди — поведение симбиота понятнее не становится — и ставит бутылку на тумбочку. На ладони остается влажный след, который он вытирает о штаны.

— Ты язвишь! — недовольно отзывается Веном. Это чувствуется очередным зудящим покалыванием в затылке. Эдди не сдерживается и яростно скребет затылок ногтями. — Идем, мы очень голодны!

Мышцы, управляемые разумным симбиотом, коротко дергаются, готовые идти. Эдди нужно только захотеть выйти из дома.

Его взгляд снова падает на прикрепленную к холодильнику бумагу. Торчать дома ему не хочется — ноутбук напоминает об этом горящим экраном с открытыми объявлениями и полностью провальный план экономии неприятно пестрит не выполненными красными пометками, где и на чем следует экономить. Если он останется здесь на еще чуть-чуть, то начнет просчитывать график заново, нервно лазить по карманам всех джинс, чтобы набрать еще баксов пятьдесят. Вряд ли это поможет его финансовому положению, но шоколадка его точно уже не испортит.

Он вздыхает, кивая Веному, и подбирает тонкую ветровку со спинки стула.

На улице темнеет. Фонари отбрасывают длинные тени и куда более длинные рыжие лучи света, затапливая их теплым светом пустую дорогу.

Если уже горят фонари и зажигаются первые вывески магазинов и аптек, то можно не прятать лицо под капюшоном. Обострившиеся то ли из-за симбиоза, то ли это чутье Венома, то ли Эдди стал просто внимательнее, инстинкты настойчиво говорят, что сейчас все спокойно и можно не прятаться — его действительно все еще могут искать, и он настороженно относится к каждому своему внутреннему ощущению, когда чувствует чернотой внутри себя изменения в феромоновом уличном фоне. Эдди облегченно расправляет плечи, чувствуя себя намного спокойнее в своем районе.

Он глубже прячет мерзнущие ладони в карманах куртки, жалея, что не захватил перчатки. Настроение от этого становится чуть более раздраженным, но по-настоящему холодный октябрьский воздух помогает отвлечься от неприятных физических ощущений и очистить загруженную голову, оставляя только две определенные проблемы: капризная прожорливость Венома, влияющая на его кошелек, и отсутствие работы, что мешает этот самый кошелек пополнять.

Вокруг ладоней липкой прохладой обвивается что-то, от чего у Эдди испуганно сжимается пустой желудок. Мозг посылает панический импульс, что руки вот-вот будут обездвижены, но после нескольких сбившихся ударов сердца вспоминает о присутствии другого организма в теле и постепенно замолкает.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо бормочет Эдди, ощущая, как черные нити щекотно скользят между пальцев, оплетая их и пряча в своей глубокой темноте.

_«У тебя мерзнут руки»_ , отвечает Веном и издает звук, похожий на хмыканье, _«Хотя на вашей планете теплее, чем там»_.

— Я человек, — раздраженно напоминает он, выдыхая облачко белого быстро исчезающего пара. — Для меня это холодно.

Симбиот замирает вокруг ладоней, и становится немного, совсем немного теплее. От странного, неестественного прикосновения к коже руки кажутся чужими. Эдди неловко двигает пальцами, пытаясь найти диапазон движений. Опутывающие кисти нити движутся следом, как вторая кожа, и он смиряется — так и правда теплее. Но легче ему не становится.

_«Почему ты такой напряженный, Эдди?»_ , шипит Веном, плотнее оборачиваясь вокруг человеческих ладоней.

— А ты такой довольный, что мне тошно, — огрызается Эдди под нос — он уже привык к косым взглядам на улице. Венома не заткнуть, сколько бы он ни пытался, и проще ему отвечать, чем терпеть его постоянную угрожающую, пугающую и чисто идиотскую болтовню. Кто, блин, знал, что симбиоты окажутся такими разговорчивыми?

_«В твоем желудке пусто, чтобы блевать»_ , констатирует симбиот. Его горячее движение отчетливо ощущается в животе, заполняя все пространство между органами и немного — ребрами. Становится щекотно. Эдди вздрагивает и дергает плечами, сгоняя ненужную дрожь с ребер. Получается плохо.

— Ты хочешь поговорить или поесть? — бурчит он и напоминающе сжимает несколько денежных купюр в кармане.

_«Я хочу всего, Эдди»_ , растягивая гласные, отвечает Веном, и горячей пульсацией движется к его ребрам, проникая к легким и сердцу обжигающим инородным прикосновением, заполняющим всю полость. Становится тяжело дышать, и Веном аккуратно ослабляет давление, даже как-то ласково потираясь жаром о ребра, _«И ты дашь мне это все, Эдди»_.

— Полегче, зараза! — вскрикивает Эдди и едва сдерживается, чтобы не содрать с себя кожу. Гребаная инопланетная тварь дразнит его, играет с ним, но все же оставляет ребра, расплавленным железом двигаясь по всему телу. Нити на ладонях щекотно движутся, крепче сплетаясь друг с другом. Будто не хотят отпускать.

Проходящие мимо люди удивленно косятся в его сторону и на всякий случай обходят стороной. Это Сан-Франциско и психов тут хватает. Эдди Брок добровольно записывает себя в этот список и даже ставит подпись, чтобы потом у него было хоть какое-то оправдание в суде, хотя больше ему кажется, что это оправдание для самого себя.

Почувствовав, что снова может нормально дышать и контролировать свое тело, Эдди стыдливо озирается — сколько внимания он успел привлечь своей реакцией на игры симбиота? — и зло стряхивает черные нити с ладоней, вытаскивая их из карманов. Кожу мгновенно обжигает октябрьским холодом, пробирая до мурашек на позвоночнике.

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что я неудачник, так что завязывай со своей лестью — две шоколадки ты не получишь, — под нос бормочет он, хмурясь. Он знает эти способы, он знает, что не поверит в это, он знает, что, только найдется кто-то получше, и Веном уйдет, потому что так было бы логично и правильно — Эдди слаб, у Эдди нет ни влияния, ни даже денег на вторую шоколадку для голодающего организма. И ему совсем не грустно от этой перспективы.

_«Сука»_ , шипит симбиот и замирает под кожей.

— Мудло, — шепчет в ответ Эдди, заходя в магазин.

Внутри пахнет пластиком и свежей штукатуркой над кассой — две недели магазин был закрыт из-за того, что кто-то сверху затопил их. Теперь полки с продуктами вернули на место, но Эдди теряется среди них, замечая, что расположение поменялось. Вместо полок с овощами теперь стоят холодильники с газировкой, а вместо холодильников — полки с макаронами и разводными кашами. Эдди потерянно озирается и наугад сворачивает между полок.

Взгляд внимательно пробегается по полкам, высматривая желтые упаковки. С зеленой полоской — они с арахисом, как симбиот любит. Эдди насмешливо фыркает — он перепробовал все вкусы этой марки ради полного компромисса с черной разумной субстанцией в своей крови. Он не любит шоколад, но это намного лучше беготни по подворотням с откушенными головами наркоманов в зубах. Еще одна негласная договоренность.

Он обходит магазин два раза по кругу. Нужные ему упаковки в поле зрения упрямо не попадаются.

— Эй, — тихо зовет он, коротко озираясь. — Веном.

_«Что?»_

— Где шоколадки?

_«Смотри выше, идиот»_ , почти страдальчески отвечает Веном и нетерпеливо сползает к животу, угрожающе напоминая, что все еще рассматривает органы носителя в качестве пищи. Перспектива остаться без каких-то органов и не получить за их отсутствие никаких денег пугает Эдди больше, чем плата за коммунальные услуги.

Задрав голову, Эдди разглядывает на самом верху те самые — яркие упаковки только и ждут, пока на них обратят внимание, чтобы красиво и заманчиво блеснуть в голубом свете своими упаковками с яркими буквами и самым нечестно соблазнительным изображением шоколада. В желудке тихо заурчало. Эдди приподнимается на носках. Куртка неудобно натягивается на плечах, задираясь.

И тут Эдди захотелось выругаться снова.

На его запястье, будто татуировка, растянулась к самому предплечью и наверняка дальше черная вена. Не голубая, не фиолетовая. Черная, как все эти чернила, выведенные в узор настоящих татуировок под кожей.

Со сбившимся дыханием Эдди подносит руку к лицу, ощущая знакомую тревогу — все, что появлялось на его теле после симбиоза, не значило ничего хорошего. Он проводит по коже пальцем, пытается стереть, яростно проводя рукой по черной полоске, — _не стирается_. Приелась, вжилась, слилась с кожей, окрасила кровь в черный.

— Веном, — на выдохе зовет Эдди, не отрывая глаз от своего запястья. — Эта хрень точно из-за тебя…

Симбиот молчит, и это пугает еще больше. Каким бы брутальным он не хотел казаться, но все, что касается пришельца внутри него, пугает его до дрожи в коленях.

— Веном, — повышает голос, пытаясь докричаться. — Что это? Оно сожрет мою руку?

_«Нет»_ , ему кажется, или Веном отвечает как-то неохотно и мурлычаще одновременно, _«Это метка»_.

— Метка чего? Если ты не заметил, то у нас еще не появились справочники по симбиозу с инопланетянами!

Веном шевелится в животе, двигается по венам, не находя себе места. На мгновение даже кажется, что он ищет выход, хочет уйти, но только слепо тычется горячей плазмой в стремительно леденеющие от волнения руки, едва ли не зажигая искры на пальцах. Его движение раздражает — Эдди совсем ничего не понимает. Снова.

_«Что ты мой, Эдди»_ , наконец отвечает симбиот. Его голос звучит вкрадчиво, немного недовольно, но ласково. И это очень и очень сильно напрягает Эдди Брока.

Он чувствует, как тяжело и тревожно становится дышать. Он не понимает значения этой принадлежности — разве Веном уже не говорил так? И его напрягает отсутствие собственного выбора в этой принадлежности — хочет или не хочет — пришельцу наплевать. Он просто берет то, что хочет, что ему нравится, и Эдди очень сложно бороться с этой клептоманией.

Из головы вылетают все цифры и даты оплаты кредитов.

— В каком смысле? — этот вопрос самый правильный и самый жестокий для него самого, потому что Эдди не совсем уверен, что хочет знать ответ, но если он не спросит, то, кажется, упустит что-то важное в их отношениях куда более близких, чем у него было и будет с кем-то из людей. У них одно тело, одна голова, все еще выдерживающая двойной поток мыслей и не смешивая их в бесформенный клубок. Друг от друга никуда не уйти. Такая вот ублюдская плата за силу, которую он не просил.

Веном огнем двигается в венах. Почерневшая вена на запястье на мгновение кажется ожившей и загоревшейся десятками искр, играющих под кожей в беспросветной черноте. От этого ощущения даже немного кружится голова, становясь ватной и тяжелой.

Эдди напуган. Эдди не понимает. Эдди не знает, чего ему ожидать сейчас, потому что — он чувствует горячим затылком и дрожащими пальцами — что-то поменялось в настроении симбиота. Что-то поменялось во всей его темной структуре, поселившейся в каждой клетке человеческого тела.

— Отвечай, — тихо просит он, медленно вдыхая пыльный воздух через нос. За ушами начинает неприятно чесаться.

_«У нас»_ , Веном говорит о своей расе и неспешно снова начинает ластиться к _ребрам, «Это означает принадлежность одних к другим. Полностью. Насовсем»_.

У Эдди начинает кружиться голова.

_Веном выбрал его_.

От этого осознания хочется согнуться пополам и выблевать эту огненную отраву, нарастающую жаром в груди. Становится не только больно дышать, но и учащается пульс, причиняя почти физическую боль своим стуком в висках, изнашивая волнующуюся сердечную мышцу.

Руку пронзает боль, и Эдди смутно понимает, что готов упасть и что только выставленная не им рука поддерживает его в вертикальном положении. Лучше бы он упал. Лучше бы ощутил отрезвляющую боль. Может, даже разбил бы нос, но это было бы лучше, намного лучше, чем та забота черного симбиота о своем носителе. Это становится его спусковым крючком.

Он чувствует, что начинает злиться. Куда сильнее, чем на Дрейка и на его сраных головорезов. Эта злость первозданная, черная, густая, такая, какой она должна быть в своем кристальном чистом виде, не замутненная ни моралью, ни предрассудками — у Эдди этого уже не осталось.

— Ты заклеймил меня? — шепчет он, теряясь в ощущениях больной злости и горячего движения между ребрами. — И ничего не сказал. Ну прекрасно!

Становится так паршиво и страшно, что Эдди с удовольствием вырвал бы себе легкие, чтобы задохнуться и не чувствовать. Выбросить их нахрен, раздробить себе ребра, чтобы добраться до сердца и отравляющего его яда, и вырвать это все, избавиться и сдохнуть, как такие подонки вроде Эдди заслуживают.

Кассирша обеспокоенно поднимается с места, чтобы подойти.

Он через силу мотает головой — _все в порядке_ , — хотя это слишком очевидная ложь. И широкими шагами, едва ли с плеча не выбивая дверь, выходит на улицу. Чтобы не убить никого случайно.

Холодный воздух колется, отрезвляет, но не успокаивает — Эдди явно понимает свое желание голыми руками выковырять паразита — вскрыть собственный желудок кухонным ножом и вывалить кишки на стол вместе с черной ядовитой субстанцией. Только бы избавиться, только бы закончить всю эту хрень, в которую превратилась его жизнь. Если бы он послушал Энни тогда, если бы не язвил Дрейку, если бы, если бы… От количества этих «если бы» хочется закричать.

_«Эдди»_ , зовет его Веном, замирая теплым, инородным, неприятным под кожей.

— Не смей! — рычит Эдди, грубо поправляя рукав куртки, чтобы скрыть отчетливую черную полоску на своей белой коже. — Убери ее!

Чернота под кожей ощутимо дергается, заполняя собой чуть больше, чем было раньше. Ее хочется соскрести ногтями вместе с кожей.

_«Ты боишься»_ , шипит симбиот, _«Эдди, тебе не нужно бояться нас»_.

— Не нужно?! — он давится воздухом. Неприятный холод обжигает горло. — Это… Это… Я даже не знаю, как это назвать!

_«Принадлежность»_ , отзывается Веном, теряя терпение — затылок чешется и колется.

Эдди не может. Эдди не понимает. Эдди не хочет понимать.

— Иди ты нахуй!

Он теряет землю из-под ног.

Панический импульс зажигается искрой в голове, угрожая взорвать его голову на несколько кроваво-черных кусков. Становится больно, и Эдди сдавленно хрипит, приложившись затылком. От удара темнеет в глазах и едва различимые цвета далеких светофоров начинают плавиться. Кажется, что они вот-вот затопят всю улицу красно-зелеными узорами краски.

Эдди медленно вдыхает вонючий воздух переулка и, собравшись, пытается отцепить свою руку от стены, но черные щупальца сильнее его, и он так и остается прижатым к кирпичной стене. У него появляется ощущение дежавю, только тогда он был напуган до дрожи в коленях, а сейчас напуган до болезненного напряжения каждой мышцы и зол так, что, кажется, часть силы Венома подчиняется ему, расплавленным железом двигаясь в венах.

Из-под кофты медленно показывается симбиот, скалясь своей вечной пугающей ухмылкой. В темноте его трудно различить — чернота сливается с ним, поблескивая только белыми глазами и оскаленными зубами. Но замирает в тридцати сантиметрах, снова — все еще соблюдает негласные правила, хотя Эдди не мог на это надеяться и не может поверить в это сейчас, морщась от боли и взрывной смеси чувств в груди.

— Эдди, — симбиот наклоняет голову. — _Позволь нам показать тебе_.

Это выбивает последнюю опору из-под него, искрошая даже позвоночник. И он падает — думает, что падает, глубоко вдыхая холодный колкий воздух.

Эдди чувствует, как от почти ласкового звучания голоса и значимости этой просьбы — _Веном просит его, действительно просит_ — резко утихает злость, оставляя только беспомощную растерянность. Ему даже становится обидно, что он так просто поддается ему, но, копаясь внутри себя, он никак не может найти ту грубую злую силу, чтобы смотреть на пришельца недоверчиво и жестко отказать ему. Не может. Он просто не такой человек.

— Зачем? — тихо спрашивает он, щурясь, как от боли, которая теперь кажется ему незначительной и затухающей на фоне жаркой тревоги, скапливающейся в животе тугим клубком, мешающим дыханию.

— Ты нужен нам, — отвечает Веном, белые глаза сужаются, превращаясь в тонкие полоски — он копирует выражение лица Эдди, щурясь. Выходит жутко. — Позволь нам показать, Эдди, _что значит принадлежность_ …

Все его человеческое существо кричит, вырываясь из черных щупалец, что это невозможно, что Эдди гребаный мудак, что он не знает, к чему все приведет. А другое, более жестокое и темное, что принес в него симбиот — _инстинкты_ , — сладко говорит ему «Да», стреляя в пояснице слабым приятным покалыванием, от которого Эдди сейчас становится совсем плохо — он совсем не контролирует свое тело и самого себя.

Он не понимает, как тонет в черной бездне. И не понимает, что никто не вытащит его уже, когда он смотрит на безэмоциональное лицо Венома, все еще сохраняющего дистанцию, и не чувствует отторжения — _привык_ ; когда он пытается разглядеть за словом «связь» что-то другое, большее, значимое, что пока не понимает в силу своей человечности. Люди не принадлежат друг другу — не умеют. И Эдди не умеет.

Никто его не спасет. Никто его не вытянет. Потому что Эдди Брок соглашается.

С того момента что-то меняется в жизни Эдди Брока.

Может, в его квартире стало холоднее. Может, просто солнце светит в окна, окрашивая стены в желтый и оранжевый. Может, он впервые просыпается без ощущения чужого пробуждения внутри себя. Это утро _его_ , и Эдди просыпается от того, что выспался он, а не Веном.

Он расслабленно тянется, почти сведя лопатки вместе, даже становится больно, и Эдди шумно выдыхает, сонно моргая. В голову закрадывается приятная мысль поспать еще немного — от этой привычки избавиться очень трудно, но Эдди разочаровано отказывается от этой идеи, поднимаясь с кровати. С его жизнью теперь нет времени на дополнительный отдых. Он не устает напоминать себе об этом. _Чтобы выжить, нужно работать_ — простой девиз упрямых людей на грани полного пиздеца.

Старая кофеварка тихо жужжит, подготавливая очередную порцию кофе, которую Эдди выпьет за сутки. Ароматный запах свежего бодрящего напитка щекочет ноздри, медленно пробуждая мозг ото сна. Веном легко движется по телу, не привлекая особо много внимания, но он теплой жизнью ощущается под кожей, концентрируясь под желудком в ожидании завтрака.

— Скоро, — сонно отзывается Эдди, отмахиваясь от естественной и единственной потребности второго организма, и трет лицо рукой, пытаясь избавиться от мутной сонливости в глазах и сформировать план на день.

Первое, конечно, найти работу — это была и будет его первостепенной задачей. Впереди ноябрь, на который у Эдди почти не остается денег. Потом заглянуть в магазин за продуктами и можно отправить свое резюме в одну из редакций, если его не пригласят на собеседование в «Дэйли Калифорния».

Что-то в квартире громко хлопает. Он почти подскакивает и рефлекторно оборачивается на свою маленькую и неуютную гостиную.

В голове возникает до боли яркая и реалистичная картинка.

Сейчас в комнату зайдет Энни, как всегда, сияющая и красивая. В одной руке пиджак, в другой — кружка свежего кофе, сваренного на плите. Честное слово, он никогда не пробовал кофе лучше, чем готовила Энни. И она улыбнется ласково, поцелует в щеку и…

— _Доброе утро_ , — тихо говорит Эдди в пустоту. В ней не вырисовываются ни золотые волосы Энни, ни запах приготовленного ею кофе, ни аромат ее духов — снова иллюзии, снова прошлое. И работающий с прошлого вечера телевизор отзывается угрюмым разговором и очередным хлопком двери.

— Блять, — вздыхает он и хмурится, поворачиваясь обратно к кухонным тумбам и жужжащей кофеварке. Пытаясь отвлечься от того больного, тяжелого, он концентрируется на поверхности стола, упершись в него руками. Неплохо было бы сделать тут уборку…

До щеки дотрагиваются холодным прикосновением. Эдди, не ожидая, резко дергается в сторону. Черное щупальце, сплетенное из десятков тонких нитей, коротко вздрагивает, но не исчезает.

_«Мы видели это, пока ты спал»_ , поясняет Веном, _«Мы осторожно»_.

Эдди недоверчиво смотрит на черную конечность, или что это. И вспоминает вечер, который привел его к этому, в который он согласился на то, чего не понимает, и чувствует знакомую тревожную тяжесть в животе и неприятную слабость в коленях. Он хочет отстраниться дальше, но не двигается и только коротко кивает, не сдерживая судорожного выдоха. Потому что он не может отказать. Эдди — человек «без-конфликтов».

Веном обжигающе льнет к ребрам, но не обращает их в черный пепел, легко дотрагиваясь до кожи изнутри. Эдди рефлекторно втягивает живот и дышит тяжелее — это щекотно и неожиданно приятно. Но он не отводит глаз от ожившей темноты рядом с собой.

Ощутимо стираются не оговоренные границы. Не то, чтобы Эдди особо переживал за свое личное пространство, но в их случае это необходимо, когда они ограничены одним телом без единого намека на хоть какую-то уединенность. Это трудно, но у них получалось — держать дистанцию, несмотря на одно тело, сохранять личное пространство, несмотря на полное его отсутствие. Теперь это все, выстроенное на одних косвенных ощущениях друг друга, стремительно рушилось у Эдди на глазах, и, что заставляет его напрячься куда больше неизбежного тактильного прикосновения, так это дефицит желания все это остановить. Ему все еще страшно, все еще непонятно, но не противно настолько, чтобы схватиться за нож — он в сорока сантиметрах от рук — и отхреначить инородное тело, посягающее на его личное пространство.

Дыхание становится медленным и тягучим, и Эдди на мгновение хочется отругать самого себя за эту глупую реакцию своего организма, но все мысли вылетают из головы, едва до кожи дотрагивается холод. Теперь близко, теперь кожа к коже, теперь совсем плохо и становится хуже, когда он вспоминает о значении принадлежности у симбиотов.

Черная вена неизменно опутывает руку. Как татуировка, как метка, как знак. Как гребаный сигнал каждому мыслящему существу во всей ублюдской Вселенной.

Веном замирает тягучим теплом на ребрах и холодом на коже. Странный и неестественный контраст кружит голову, заставляя нервные импульсы метаться между внутренним и внешним, не понимая, что нравится больше. И нравится ли вообще. Этот фактор Эдди не может позволить себе упустить. И пока что ему… никак? Приятно под ребрами, где чуть быстрее стучит сердце, и неожиданно прохладно на коже, которой он чувствует симбиота, гладкость его структуры, слабую жизненную пульсацию, как у людей. Это настолько внезапно, что Эдди шумно выдыхает и обращается целиком в ощущения, чтобы уловить это еще раз, чтобы понять саму суть жизни этих текучих и одновременно твердых организмов, неуязвимых, но смертных. Они далеки от каждого агрегатного состояния, известного на Земле, и противоречат почти всем законам физики и биологии. Они создания, которых не описать наукой, хотя какая-то закономерность им должна быть присуща. У Эдди подкашиваются колени от этого и от кажущихся реальными жизненных импульсов, слабыми частыми волнами бьющимися о кожу. _Он чувствует_.

_Это значит принадлежать? Это значит быть в безопасности? Это значит ощущать единство?_

А потом у него совсем сбивается дыхание, когда симбиот медленно тянется чуть дальше, очерчивая плавные изгибы ребер под кожей и совсем легко поглаживая его по щеке. Именно там, куда раньше его целовала Энни. Жар неспешно обвивает грудную клетку кольцом, жадно облизывая мышцы и кости. Становится так необычно хорошо, что Эдди не может вдохнуть и не может почувствовать болезненного недостатка кислорода в легких.

_«Доброе утро, Эдди»_ , довольно мурлычет Веном, легко поглаживая своего человека по лицу.

От необычных и самых приятных объятий — Эдди определяет это именно как объятия — в голове не остается совсем ничего. Потом он десятки раз будет предполагать, что симбиоты выделяют какое-то вещество, которое так влияет на носителя, чтобы потом не мечтать содрать покрасневшую кожу со своего лица, но сейчас ему так хорошо.

Холодное щупальце стирает когда-то досконально выученное прикосновение губ Энни, оставляя свой собственный поцелуй из прохлады и ощущения бьющейся жизни. Ребра греет другими, более близкими объятиями, выжимая из Эдди весь воздух и все желание шевелиться — он хочет замереть так на долгие годы, чувствуя только обвившегося Венома вокруг себя и пугливую легкость в груди.

Но Веном все-таки оставляет его — снова скользят теплые движения симбиота по ребрам, растворяется прохладная гладкость щупальца. Эдди сдерживает в себе протестующий звук и напрягается всем телом, чтобы поскорее избавиться от приятных остаточных ощущений. Он ни за что не признается, даже самому себе, что эти объятия _намного лучше_ , чем утренние объятия с Энни.

_«У тебя участился пульс»_ , замечает Веном, снова крутясь вокруг желудка.

Эдди чувствует, как краснеет шея, и резко поворачивается к замолчавшей кофеварке с бодрящим напитком, хотя он совсем уже не чувствует сонливости — только напряженную энергию в мышцах, которые хотят двигаться, чтобы избавиться от этой совсем ненужной сейчас силы.

— Останешься без завтрака, — угрожает он, наливая себе кофе и утыкаясь в чашку, как в щит. Это абсолютно бессмысленно, но создает хоть какую-то иллюзию безопасности и возведения новых, совсем ничего не значащих границ.

Веном хихикает и замирает у желудка. Эдди облегченно выдыхает — так намного проще собрать мысли в кучу.

Все-таки в квартире и правда стало холоднее. Ступни неприятно обжигает, когда он подходит к столу с отрубившимся ноутбуком. Система, почувствовав возвращение человека, услужливо подключает едва работающий экран с коротким «Добро пожаловать» и издает короткий звук о новом сообщении на электронной почте.

Эдди с замирающим сердцем открывает вкладку браузера — у него стоит блокировка на спам, так что прислать ему письмо может только Барли, который по старой дружбе иногда находит ему небольшие премиальные задания на журналистской основе, или ответила редакция и — он очень хочет надеяться, — что положительно.

Письмо небольшое, но содержательное, и Эдди вчитывается в него со всем своим вниманием, нервно уткнувшись подбородком в кулак.

И, да, _его_ действительно _берут на работу_ в «Дэйли Калифорния».

Видимая и ощущаемая черта бедности становится немного бледнее. Или Эдди, несмотря на весь свой реализм, просто не хочет ее видеть, махая пока не подписанным контрактом о работе. Но он подпишет, обязательно, нужно только пройти собеседование, а приглашение само по себе означает половину пройденного разговора.

_«Чего ты радуешься?»_ , спрашивает симбиот, явно почувствовав всплеск гормонов в человеческом теле.

Эдди, забывая о своем смущении перед разумной формой жизни, облапавшей его всего несколько минут назад, радостно улыбается тому, что ему есть с кем поделиться этим событием, и шумно выдыхает, готовясь к предстоящему дню — он будет стоить его хорошего настроения.

— Меня пригласили на собеседование, — отвечает он и снова берет теплую чашку в руки. И вкус сваренного машиной кофе впервые кажется ему приятным.

В шкафу у Эдди семь рубашек. Только две из них однотонные, из хлопка, которые он почти никогда не носит, потому что не видит повода — на ужин сойдет и его любимая кофта, на работу можно ограничиться футболкой с названием одной из рок-групп, и именно за это «бескультурье» его ругал отец в подростковом возрасте, но никогда не принимал никаких мер, и вот Эдди не заморачивается гардеробом до сих пор, а ему уже почти двадцать семь. Он долго смотрит на себя в запотевшее зеркало в ванной, на поблескивающие влажные татуировки, с тяжестью в груди прослеживает пальцем черную вену от самого запястья и до плеча, но запрещает себе думать об этом, и все же кивает самому себе и словам отца, и надевает белую рубашку.

Две пуговицы по привычке расстегнуты, плетенные браслеты мешаются, и он закатывает рукава. Зато в рубашке.

Эдди снова смотрит на себя в зеркало — он нервничает, он не отрицает. После потери своей второй и самой успешной работы он готов на все, лишь бы получить хоть какую-то работу по своему профилю, и, да, по правилам хорошего тона он должен быть хотя бы в рубашке. Но чувствует он себя до неловкости нелепо и чересчур торжественно.

_«Ты хорошо выглядишь»_ , раздраженно звучит Веном, когда Эдди в очередной раз поправляет воротник рубашки. Тот хмурится и замирает, поднимая глаза на свое отражение, будто должен увидеть отражение симбиота в нем, как тогда. Ему становится немного, совсем немного стыдно.

— Ну и что ты понимаешь в этом? — отзывается Эдди и коротко улыбается, потому что так проще скрыть свои эмоции от самого себя, а Веном и так почувствует все, что творится у этих ебаных гормонов, каждый раз выдающих его с головой. — Ты ведь совсем одежду не носишь.

_«И не понимаю, зачем ее носят люди»_ , шипит Веном, двигаясь к плечам горячими движениями.

— Потому что нам холодно, — отвечает он, в последний — точно последний — раз осматривает себя и выходит из ванной, оставляя дверь открытой, чтобы внутри не было жарко после горячего душа. — Потому что мы должны скрывать некоторые части своего тела. Так делают в порядочном, цивилизованном обществе.

_«Цивилизованном?»_ , усмехается симбиот, и Эдди чувствует слабую дрожь в позвоночнике от этого звука, _«Один ваш чудик пытался привезти сюда тысячу наших сородичей. Разве это хорошая идея для цивилизованного общества?»_

— Знаешь, _«цивилизованное общество»_ еще более странно слышать _от тебя_ , паразит хренов, — парирует Эдди и не может сдержать настоящей улыбки, чувствуя недовольство Венома затылком.

На улице еще более холодно, чем прошлым вечером. Даже небольшие вечные лужи в переулках покрылись тонкой корочкой льда. Небо ясное, чистое — сегодня точно будет морозно.

_Только бы не простудиться_ , тревожно думает Эдди и поправляет перчатки на руках, которые он в этот раз не забыл. И поэтому не чувствует холода, счищая со своего поцарапанного, потрепанного погоней из-за людей Дрейка мотоцикла слой инея. Страховщики обещали выплатить сумму до декабря, так что Эдди терпеливо ждет, не горя желанием устраивать скандал — он так это не любит, хотя его чистое мужское сердце сжимается от боли при виде длинных белых царапин и содранной краски.

Он садится на мотоцикл и надевает шлем, удобно закрепляя на голове.

— Только давай без финтов сегодня, — сразу просит он, заводя байк. — Мне хватило прошлого раза. И когда мы уезжали от Барли тоже.

Тогда Веном беспрецедентно вывел его на встречку, заставляя проезжать мимо двух рядов сигналящих автомобилей, кто-то даже попытался бросить в орущего от ужаса Эдди стакан с коктейлем, но из-за той огромной скорости стакан попал в лобовое стекло чьей-то машины. Эдди же благополучно, матеря гребаного симбиота, вернулся домой. Удивительно, что ему до сих пор не пришли штрафы за это рандеву с нарушениями правил дорожного движения.

_«Мы-ы»_ , тянет Веном и, покрутившись в солнечном сплетении, замирает, комфортно устроившись, _«Хорошо, мы не будем»_.

— Но? — спрашивает Эдди, зная и чувствуя, что просто так этот хитрый гад не согласится с ним ни за что на свете. Слишком упрям, слишком своеволен, чтобы подчиняться своему хосту, который вообще-то спасает ему жизнь каждым своим вдохом, фильтруя воздух и делясь с симбиотом не тем едким смогом, пропитавшим Сан-Франциско вплоть до глубин Оушен-Бич, а чистым кислородом, если ему вообще нужно дышать, конечно.

Мотоцикл коротко вздрагивает, будто не хочет заводиться, но со второй попытки громко рыкает и, дыхнув резким выхлопным газом, затихает, готовый к очередному спринту по городским дорогам. Только менее быстрому и опасному, из-за которого Эдди до сих пор чувствует дрожь в руках, едва дотрагивается до руля. Убрав подножку, Эдди медленно выезжает из переулка на основную дорогу, оборачиваясь, чтобы не было приближающихся машин.

_«Но ты не будешь сопротивляться нам»_ , заканчивает Веном. Его голос звучит вкрадчиво и хитро, и это совсем нехорошо. Хитрая ебаная хрень.

— И как это понимать? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Эдди, крепче цепляясь за руль, будто прямо сейчас симбиот сорвет его с сидения и сделает что-то, к чему он однозначно окажется не готов.

_«Ты все увидишь, Эдди, не торопись»_ , отвечает организм и короткой волной приятного тепла отзывается в груди, как сердцебиение.

— Какая же ты все-таки сволочь, — вздыхает Эдди и мотает головой, выбрасывая и слова, и мысли об этом «не сопротивляться» из головы, но тревожное биение остается где-то в боку. Сейчас у него собеседование, ради которого он даже надел рубашку. И это намного важнее всяких метафор и загадок черного ублюдка в венах.

Он, как и обещал, не дергает игриво руль в сторону, сворачивая на встречку, и не прибавляет газу на пустых участках дороги. За это Веному можно сказать «спасибо». Как-нибудь, однажды, когда Эдди будет в настолько пьяном состоянии, что не запомнит ничего из своих поступков в тот день. Это будет лучший и худший его день. Потому что Эдди не сможет напиться. Он уже пытался и удачно остался в ванной, выхаркивая собственный желудок с кровавыми сгустками слизи — Веному не нравится алкоголь. Печальнее этого факта была только похмельная головная боль на утро, хотя Эдди по сути и не пил.

Город возбужденно гудит. Пробки медленно двигаются к высоким стеклянным офисам, все сигналят и ненавидят друг друга — типичная дневная суета. Иногда страшно представить, что творится в общественном транспорте, который по каким-то особым причинам стоит гораздо дольше всех остальных машин. Эдди очень рад, что его мотоцикл цел, и ему не приходится толкаться локтями в забитых автобусах. Наверняка он бы еще и опоздал на собеседование.

Объехав основную дорогу, забитую всеми марками автомобилей, Эдди петляет между домами и пристраивается к цепочке машин, въезжающих на красный мост, возвышающийся к чистому небу высокими железными конструкциями. «Золотые ворота» на самом деле вовсе не являются золотыми — кровавое железо, да и только. Веном не упускает шанса поязвить, размышляя о «нелогичности людей, назвавших мост воротами».

— Я не собираюсь вводить тебя в курс истории, — бурчит Эдди.

_«Потому что ты не знаешь ее, Эдди»_ , насмешливо отзывается симбиот.

— Люди много чего не знают о месте, где живут.

_«Но ты знаешь»_.

Эдди задумчиво мычит, перестраиваясь в соседний ряд. С моста уже виднеется синий офис «Дэйли Калифорния», сверкающий в солнечных лучах и почему-то куда более привлекательный, чем его прежнее место работы.

_«Мы и есть дом, Эдди»_ , шипит Веном. От его голоса начинают дрожать пальцы — однажды Эдди то же самое сказал Энн.

— Не путай физическое и духовное понятие дома, — отзывается он. — Это совсем не одно и то же. А еще лучше помалкивай. Ты отвлекаешь от дороги.

_«Только ли от дороги-и, Эдди-и?»_

Ну, конечно. Как эта любопытная и вездесущая хрень может не залезть в его голову?

Эдди чувствует, как в шлеме становится жарко, и одергивает самого себя — вспоминать утро было очень плохой идеей, вспоминать о двигающемся по стенам солнце, об ожившей темноте внутри него, которая умеет быть не только жесткой и опасной, заставляя его самого дрожать от ужаса перед ощущаемой силой, но и удивительно ласковой, было чертовски хреновой идеей.

— _Определенно да_ , — отвечает он, прочистив горло. Только убедить в этом самого себя оказывается гораздо сложнее.

Веном чувствует, хихикает и чересчур довольным голосом называет его лжецом. Эдди мысленно посылает его обратно в ту задницу, из которой долбаные астронавты его привезли.

Эдди подъезжает к офису «Дэйли Калифорния» и даже оставляет байк на парковке — для такого снисходительного отношения, как раньше, ему нужно еще несколько месяцев.

До собеседования еще полчаса, и Эдди, потоптавшись у мотоцикла, заходит в холл здания. Внутри знакомо пахнет кофе — журналисты знают только два напитка в жизни — кофе и виски. Желудок отзывается на ароматные запахи коротким недовольным урчанием, и Эдди вспоминает, что не покормил свою болтливую тень, уже двигающуюся знакомым маршрутом к животу.

— Позже, пожалуйста, — тихо просит он, озираясь, чтобы рядом не было никого. Вряд ли ему прибавится симпатии от начальства, если кто-то — американцы сплетни любят — из конторы шепнет боссам о небольшой шизофрении Брока. Тогда, возможно, об этом напишут самую громкую статью месяца.

— Ты Эдвард Брок? — спрашивают за спиной, и Эдди вздрагивает, как-то печально подумав, что мысли имеют очень быстрое свойство реализовываться. Он оборачивается.

Улыбающийся мужчина с ну очень кучерявыми волосами приветственно сияет глазами и, зажав синюю папку подмышкой, протягивает смуглую руку.

— Я Стидхэм, Нейт Стидхэм, можно просто Нейт, — представляется он, улыбка на его лице становится шире. — Рад знакомству.

— Привет, — немного удивленно здоровается Эдди, но что-то в этом мужчине ему нравится — он не смущается, как бывает с некоторыми журналистами, стремящимися стать как Брок, и сразу говорит с ним, как с другом. У Эдди так давно не было нормальных знакомых, которые не брызгали бы слюной и не пытались превратить планету в заповедник для симбиотов.

Веном напряженно вытягивается в венах, будто принюхиваясь к новому человеку.

Эдди, легко улыбнувшись, пожимает протянутую руку. И чувствует, как резко и сильно хочется шарахнуться в сторону, как от огня. Прикосновение к чужой коже обжигает, заставляя волоски на предплечьях встать дыбом. Тревожная дрожь электрическим разрядом бьет в затылке, проходится вдоль позвоночника и зажигается искрами на ребрах, замедляя дыхание и ускоряя сердцебиение. Эдди чувствует это, но не может контролировать, потому что это реакция не его, а Венома — он шипит, тянет руку своего человека обратно и какой-то неприятной медленной пульсацией говорит ему, чтобы он бежал нахрен от Нейта.

Веном чувствует _опасность_.

_«Эдди»_ , низко рычит он — предупреждающе, почти зло.

Эдди быстро отпускает руку Нейта, боясь, что Веном может сломать ее, и, сопротивляясь тянущему движению своей второй тени, старается выглядеть максимально дружелюбно.

— Я твой сопровождающий на первые две недели, — говорит Нейт, не замечая взволнованной испарины на лбу Эдди и нервно сжимающихся кулаков. — Можешь считать, что тебя уже взяли. Мистер Элиес не упустит такую звезду, как ты, Эдди. Могу же я называть тебя Эдди?

— Конечно, — улыбается он и, чтобы не выдать этой внутренней борьбы, кивает на бейдж журналиста. — Администратор рекламного отдела?

Нейт тихо усмехается и, удобнее перехватив папку, кивком головы говорит идти за собой.

_«Эдди, стой»_ , рычит Веном в его голове. Все его существо ощущается как защитный механизм, как едва сдерживаемая мощь, как нечто тяжелое и злое, что готово драться за каждую клеточку тела Эдди. Только самому Эдди это не льстит — он раздражен и совсем не понимает, что симбиоту может не нравится в приятном Нейте. Хотя бы потому, что _людям он_ все еще _доверяет больше_ _, чем Веному_ , и это очевидный факт.

— Молчи, — тихо шепчет Эдди и пристраивается сбоку от Нейта. Чувство тревоги усиливается и упрямо скользит по венам, заставляя мышцы гореть огнем от напряжения, чтобы бежать, если что.

— Мистер Элиес ждет тебя через двадцать минут, так что пока устрою тебе небольшую экскурсию, — говорит Нейт и с улыбкой подмигивает. — Тебе уже выделили кабинет.

— Ты так уверен, что меня возьмут? — Эдди чуть напрягается, не совсем понимая этот оптимизм от незнакомого человека.

Нейт только коротко смеется и ведет плечом в извиняющемся жесте.

— Ты _самый известный репортер_ в городе. Несмотря на тот инцидент с Дрейком, твоя репутация никуда не делась, так что начальство тебя с руками оторвет, — он чуть наклоняется к Эдди и прикладывает ладонь ко рту. Веном ощутимым злым жаром ударяет в виски. — По секрету, твои рейтинги по-прежнему выше, чем у всех репортеров в городе.

Они проходят мимо высоких стеклянных лифтов, уводящих куда-то высоко в здание. В синем стекле бликами играет солнце, разбрасывая свои отблески по всему огромному холлу и кафетерию «Дэйли Калифорния», куда Нейт первым делом приводит Эдди.

— Поставщики те же, что и у «Старбакс», только без логотипа… — говорит Нейт, проходя мимо десятков белых столов. Сидящие за некоторыми журналисты вынимают наушники и отрываются от ноутбуков, чтобы помахать ему рукой, и кто-то даже здоровается с Эдди, хотя совсем недавно они были соперничающими фирмами, а сейчас уже почти коллеги. Почти. Кажется, ему начинает здесь нравиться.

_«Эдди!»_ , рычит Веном и внезапно дергает его в сторону выхода. Горячая пульсация управляемых не им мышц обжигает кожу изнутри. Становится больно, и Эдди тихо ругается под нос, замирая.

— Чего тебе? — зло спрашивает он, делая вид, что это просто отдача больного плеча.

_«Уходи»_ , Веном почти вьется в животе, угрожая стать черным пламенем и превратить органическое тело носителя в пепел, _«Эта сука мне не нравится»_.

Эдди поднимает взгляд на удаляющуюся спину Нейта, внимательно всматриваясь в его жестикуляцию руками и движение складок на рубашке. Все инстинкты — _симбиота или собственные?_ — внимательно прислушиваются, присматриваются к Нейту, как к самому подозрительному и неприятному типу, с которым Эдди разговаривал за всю свою жизнь. Пока что это первое место почетно делят Дрейк и Веном одновременно. Но что-то внутренней темноте не нравится, что-то упрямо тянет Эдди прочь.

— С ним, вроде, все нормально, — непонимающе отвечает он.

_«Уходи!»_ , повторяет Веном и снова рвется в сторону выхода. Эдди дергается, но остается на месте.

— Слушай, я разберусь, — раздраженно шипит он и, тихо выдохнув, поправляется. — _Мы_ разберемся, ладно? Просто не выставляй меня идиотом с нервным тиком. _Я доверяю твоей чуйке_ , но не надо откусывать ему голову раньше времени.

Эдди врет. Потому что _Нейт нравится ему_ куда _больше_ ублюдского _симбиота_. Только в этот раз он убежден в своей лжи.

Веном недовольно отступает от головы — становится значительно лучше и прохладнее, — и на мгновение щекотно ластится к ребрам, заставляя Эдди задрожать от резкого контраста ощущений.

_«Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, Эдди-и-и»_ , отзывается Веном и теплом замирает в солнечном сплетении как щит, как невидимая защита, как ощущаемая всем телом безопасность.

И так становится намного проще и страшнее, но он упрямо прячет это еще глубже в себе, потому что сейчас не время разбираться с этим.

Эдди еще раз выдыхает и уже без опаски подходит к удивленно замершему Нейту.

— Все в порядке? — интересуется Нейт.

— Да, — снова врет Эдди и трет рукой влажный колющий недовольством затылок. — Засмотрелся на эти чудесные пончики…

— И еще один секрет, — снова улыбается администратор. — Не бери с клубничной глазурью, или Джари оторвет тебе руки за то, что ты посягаешь на ее добро.

— Без проблем.

Через те самые двадцать минут Нейт, вкратце рассказав о мистере Элиесе, отправляет его в кабинет директора, пожелав удачи, и даже дает ему пять, чтобы приободрить. Нет, ну и как этот жизнерадостный человек может быть одним из подонков, что Веном позволяет его телу расслабиться только, когда они оказываются в трех этажах от Нейта? Эдди не может представить и не хочет — Веном все прекрасно сделал вместо него, — и уверенно заходит в кабинет своего _нового босса_.

Он подписывает контракт и берет статью о Кэссиди в качестве первого задания — Нейт дружелюбно передает ему ту самую синюю папку с некоторой доступной издательству информацией, потому что о серийном убийце довольно сложно узнать в интернете и в библиотеках, и на полном серьезе желает удачи.

У мотоцикла Эдди понимает, почему, пролистав несколько распечаток из газет о совершенных убийствах — ему однозначно придется поговорить с этим психом. Ему становится тревожно.

_«Почему ты напряжен?»_ , оживает Веном.

— У психов сложнее всего брать интервью, — вздыхает Эдди и убирает бумаги обратно в папку, чтобы они не разлетелись. — Ты голоден?

_«Ты можешь не спрашивать»_.

Теперь Эдди может не экономить, тревожно подсчитывая нули на карте. Это, конечно, не значит, что он может тратиться как раньше — квартплата намного раньше его зарплаты, но от осознания, что у него теперь есть зарплата, становится спокойнее. Он чувствует себя раскованнее, бродя по магазину в поисках риса — может, он попробует сегодня приготовить какое-то блюдо.

_«Эдди, не надо»_ , просит симбиот, холодной чернотой обвиваясь вокруг ладони и дергая его обратно, _«Это очень идиотская идея даже для такого придурка, как ты»_.

— Ну спасибо, — обижается Эдди и берет корзину в другую руку. — Тебе, может, ничего и не нужно кроме шоколада, а у меня уже десны сводит от сладкого. И мозги жрать я тоже не хочу.

_«Ты угробишь наш желудок!»_ , Веном теряет терпение. Затылочное покалывание сбивает с толку, и Эдди забывает, что искал. Или его просто напрягает быстрое движение между полок, _«Эдди»_.

Уже знакомое тревожное напряжение прокатывается по телу горячим жаром.

— Я знаю, — шепчет он, но делает вид, что ничего не замечает и берет с полки совсем не нужные ему рыбные консервы. — Спереди.

_«И двое сзади»_ , незамедлительно добавляет симбиот. Его становление в защитный механизм очень знакомо, _«Они следят за нами»_.

_Наемники «Лайф Фоундейшн»?_

_Нужно уходить. Осторожно — их может быть больше снаружи. Они пойдут за нами. Избавимся от продуктов. Идем, быстрее, не дадим им понять, что мы поняли. Обойдем слева — там чисто._ Этот диалог происходит внутри головы Эдди и он не понимает, говорил сам с собой или с Веномом, но начинает неспешно двигаться к проходу между полками. Взгляд внимательно следит за движением справа — человек в кожаной куртке медленно движется следом.

Все чувства обостряются в ожидании, когда смогут взорваться тревожной краснотой, заливающей глаза. Свет кажется резким, а очертания предметов — очень четкими, будто зрение стало острее и нетерпимее к резкости, от которой леденеют пальцы и горячо потеет затылок.

Искры зажигаются в каждой мышце, но не кричат ему о готовности бежать. Наоборот — сейчас медленно растягивают свою энергию, позволяя двигаться плавно и аккуратно, замечать движения по бокам и сдерживают ту томительную взрывную силу адреналина, страха и чужеродной жажды — Эдди боится думать о слове «убийство», потому что принять тот факт, что это _на его руках_ будет чья-то кровь, все еще сложно.

Веном прохладным кольцом опутывает тело под рубашкой, защищая и угрожая одновременно. Его горячее движение под кожей заставляет думать, что Эдди вот-вот начнет плавиться.

_«Справа»_ , говорит он, _«Нужно задержать его — он перехватит нас»_.

— А ты уверен, что это не простой покупатель? — на всякий случай уточняет Эдди. Хотя он и сам не верит в такую вероятность — он знает, _умеет_ прятаться, и знает, как выглядят те, кто прячутся, потому что они делают очень дерьмово.

Не дожидаясь ответа симбиота, Эдди высчитывает три шага и, роняя корзину на пол, наваливается на полку. Инородная сила помогает ему, и полка с громким скрежетом валится в соседний ряд. Следом за ней валится и другая, как домино. Грохот сотрясает весь магазин и, кажется, немного выше.

Сзади появляются двое мужчин, выглядящих как точные блядские маньяки из боевиков. Пушки коротко блестят за поясом, угрожая.

Легкие испуганно выталкивают весь воздух, позволяя Эдди на мгновение потерять контроль, но движение, вызванное игрой Венома с его двигательной системой, возвращает мозги на место, и он бежит уже сам, поскальзываясь на гладком полу, но не падая — из-за симбиоза координация лучше. Эдди быстрее, сильнее, лучше — его не убить так просто, не поймать — Веном не позволит. Он же обещал. И очень слабо верится в то, что он может нарушить это обещание — зараза всегда цепкая, трудновыводимая и без усилий не уйдет.

_«Пригнись»_ , шипит симбиот и снова дергает его вниз.

Над головой оглушительно проносится пуля, разбивая окна. Еще одна и еще — Эдди, движимый внутренним ощущением, уворачивается, стремительно приближаясь к на руку разбитым стеклам.

Еще немного, совсем немного.

Что-то черное сбивает Эдди с ног. Он больно врезается в стену затылком и лопатками. На мгновение его охватывает паническая дезориентация, но Веном с низким рыком черными щупальцами вытягивает человека из этого вязкого глубокого состояния, возвращая ясность сознания и силу в мышцы.

Пошевелившись, Эдди отпихивает от себя мужчину, который тут же вытаскивает пистолет, направляя дуло точно на него. Из разбитой губы идет кровь. И, кажется, симбиот голодно облизывается.

У Эдди замирает сердце, и он с большим усилием сдерживает в себе желание поднять руки.

— _Попался_ , ублюдок, — хрипит мужчина.

— Вряд ли, — дрожащим голосом отзывается Эдди и чувствует, как холодная липкость поглощает его руку, увеличиваясь и уплотняясь в размерах. Коротко блестят острые пальцы, хватающие человека за одежду и отшвыривающие в сторону других преследователей. Группа неловко валится на пол.

Пульсирующая сила исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, оставляя Эдди в каком-то зачарованном шоке.

_«Беги»_ , напоминает Веном, и, да, ему действительно нужно бежать.

Подобравшись, Эдди покидает магазин, проверяет наличие папки о Кэссиди и, даже не надев шлем, уезжает, нарушая все правила дорожного движения.

Эдди очень старается не хромать. Веном хоть и восстанавливает структуру костей и тканей, но не забирает боль. После вчерашнего нападения у Эдди остался внушительный синяк на колене, из-за которого оказалось достаточно больно ходить. Он очень радуется тому, что надзиратель не особо обращает внимания на его почти незаметную хромоту.

— Близко не подходи, — добавляет он, шире открывая решетчатую дверь в сырое и неуютное помещение. Эдди наслушался о Кэссиди и теперь ему было даже немного не по себе — симбиот понимающе вытянулся в венах, оценивая, насколько опасен Клетус, уже с интересом всматривающийся в полумрак, где очевидно происходит какое-то движение. В тюрьме строгого режима движение редко случается — не так вдохнешь, не туда ногу поставишь — и вот она, одиночка, добродушно стискивает в своих серых тесных объятиях.

— Полчаса, — напоминает надзиратель.

— Да, — кивает Эдди и заходит внутрь. Блокнот надежно греет руки — он цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг, и только Веном знает, что это действительно непроизвольный жест защиты перед убийцей, заточенным в смирительную рубашку и камеру.

Клетус заинтересованно наклоняет голову и просит подойти поближе. Вздохнув, он все же подходит чуть ближе, на свет, и разводит руками.

— Эдди Брок, — тянет Клетус и усмехается. — Отца также звали?

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы говорить о моем отце, — спокойно отвечает Эдди. В голове четко прописано поведение при интервью с психически нездоровыми людьми, и первое правило особо сильно въедается в память — _«Не терять контроль»_. Потому что отсюда всегда начинается весь пиздец.

— Значит да, — улыбается Кэссиди. — А мать?

Эдди улыбается уголком рта и деловито указывает концом ручки в блокнот, в который выписал все самые громкие факты из жизни одного из самых, если не самого, кровавых преступников Сан-Франциско и всей Калифорнии в целом.

— А как насчет _твоей_ матери? Сильвии Кэссиди? — самая лучшая защита — нападение.

_«Жестоко»_ , насмешливо отзывается Веном, и Эдди сдерживается, чтобы не почесать колющий затылок — это тоже такое своеобразное правило сводки для журналиста.

Клетус перестает улыбаться. На его лице мелькает что-то похожее на злость, но тут же исчезает за улыбкой и чистым безумием во взгляде. Эдди даже хочется отстраниться подальше от клетки, но он стоит, выжидающе рассматривая убийцу и кровавую надпись позади него.

«Добро пожаловать, Эдди». Какая жуть. Его передергивает.

— А что моя мать? Я любил ее, как и каждый нормальный ребенок, — отвечает он и ерзает в смирительной рубашке, будто проверяет не развязались ли узлы. — Разве ты не любил свою мать, Эдди?

— Ты не подпускал к ней никого, — Эдди снова смотрит в блокнот, неосознанно крепче сжимая ручку. — И вырыл ее могилу. Очень обычная любовь.

— _Единственная_ , — восхищенным шепотом отзывается Кэссиди, перестав искать слабые места в плотной ткани, будто сама мысль о неправильной любви к собственной матери восхищала его настолько, что он не представляет ничего возвышеннее.

— Поэтому ты убил свою бабушку?

Заключенный, замерев, долго рассматривает его. Эдди становится не по себе. Он нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. Колено болезненно ноет. На лице Клетуса растягивается улыбка, и он резко приникает к решетке всем телом. Эдди проиграно вздрагивает от грохота, но не сводит взгляда с преступника.

— А чего ты такой дерганный, Эдди? — весело спрашивает он. — Может, у тебя глисты? Или эти, как их… Маленькие суки. Их так много на подушках в приютах. Только огонь их выводит, — Клетус жмурится, вспоминая. — Гниды, точно! Гниды. Такие маленькие противные блошки… Кусаются еще, знаешь? Страшная зараза, знаешь? _Знаешь?_

Эдди _почти, почти что_ передергивает. Не просто так Клетус заговорил о паразитах. Он же ничем себя не выдал? Нигде не мелькнула его черная вена на руке? Не показал себя симбиот? Или это просто ироничное совпадение, которое должно вывести его на чистую воду?

Веном злобно шипит и ощутимо движется к груди, будто защищая и защищаясь. Ему определенно не нравится Кэссиди. И Эдди согласен с ним, чувствуя тревогу и неприязнь к убийце, заливающемуся громким смехом, который эхом разносится по помещению, заставляя охранника за свободной границей решетки напрячься.

— Хорошо, — сдается Эдди. — Поговорим о приюте, раз уж ты его вспомнил?

— У-у, самая любимая часть, — Клетус отходит от решетки. — И это была школа-пансион. Почему-то все делают меня менее драматичным и убирают из заголовков «школу». Ты же так не сделаешь, Эдди?

— Нет.

Клетус растягивается в очередной улыбке и начинает нервно крутиться в разные стороны, но не отрывая почти голодного взгляда от журналиста. Помимо других психов и жестоких надзирателей здесь не с кем поговорить, не слышно ничего о внешнем мире — абсолютная изоляция. Эти безумцы будто живут в отдельном от всего прочего мире.

— По данным полиции, приют святого Юстеза сгорел от газовой утечки, — Эдди задумчиво смотрит на собеседника. — Внутри был найден труп одного из смотрителей. Медэксперты не смогли выяснить точную причину смерти, так как тело было слишком обуглено, но мужчина умер _раньше, чем случился пожар_ …

Его прерывает громкий удар о железо. Клетус снова прижимается к решетке, его глаза смотрят с безумной злостью — чистой, кристальной, пугающей. Эдди чувствует короткую вспышку тревоги в животе, но не дает ей разрастись, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо.

Феромоновый фон ощутимо меняется, заставляя симбиота внутри напрячься.

— Тише, тише, Эдди, — хрипит Кэссиди. — Ты же не хочешь замолчать _навсегда_?

— _Как мистер Риз_ , главный смотритель?

Преступник снова бьется о решетку. Его лицо искажается злостью, и он наверняка бы убил болтливого журналиста ногтями, если бы смог освободить руки из тканевого плена.

Надзиратель громко отпирает дверь.

— _Я выберусь отсюда_ , — шипит Клетус, прожигая Эдди глазами. — Я выберусь, не сомневайся. И устрою _резню_.

— Конечно, — бросает Эдди, понимая, что интервью окончено.

Он добирается до дома под вечер. Закрытые объекты так безопасно и так паршиво строят намного дальше городских линий. В итоге Эдди попадает во все вечерние пятничные пробки, долго торчит в очереди на кассе в магазине, потому что вспоминает, что ему нечем утолить дикий голод Венома, и только после восьми открывает дверь в свою дыхнувшую свежестью и холодом квартиру. Ему кажется, что он не был здесь так давно, что даже рад видеть свою неуютную гостиную и подтаявший холодильник.

_«Эдди»_ , зовет Веном.

— Да? — устало отзывается он, положив пакет с продуктами на стол. Ноутбук слабо блестит синим огоньком, говоря, что находится в спящем режиме, — а ведь Эдди еще работать на нем сегодня. Чтобы примерно набросать статью о Кэссиди, хотя полезной информации он практически не получил — только угрозу и подтверждение своих предположений. Но это обычное дело — Эдди уже кто только не угрожал, но выполнил свое обещание только Карлтон Дрейк и весьма тщательно.

_«Ты вымотан?»_

— Да, — вздыхает, медленно вынимая продукты. — Я же говорил, что общаться с психически нездоровыми людьми сложнее всего. Чувствуется какое-то давление от одного их присутствия. Их угрозы обычно не несут никакой нагрузки, но все же не по себе. И он… _он_ будто _знает, что ты со мной_.

Симбиоту нечего на это ответить.

Так даже проще — Эдди сосредотачивается только на домашних делах.

Он включает кофеварку, готовясь к очередной бессонной ночи за ноутбуком — впервые за долгое время, вытирает лужу у холодильника, как-то обыденно подумав, что стоит хотя бы починить в следующем месяце с зарплатой. Взгляд падает на прикрепленную к холодильнику записку с напоминанием экономить. Эдди становится почти физически неприятно от одного ее вида, и он срывает надоедливую бумагу — теперь можно, теперь не страшно. Даже кажется, что в его квартире становится просторнее.

Эдди устало садится за ноутбук. Тот оживает самым банальным приветствием и уведомлением о новом письме — _Нейт_. Эдди удивляется, что по электронной почте, а не по телефону, но читает. В груди недовольно шевелится Веном, зная, чувствуя, что его человек думает о другом человеке, и слабым теплом движется рядом с ребрами, уже прознав, что так приятнее всего.

— Перестань, — мягко просит Эдди, набирая текст о прошедшем интервью с Кэссиди.

Симбиот не успокаивается. Холод знакомой дрожью расцветает на коже и рядом с лицом появляется оскаленная улыбка и искаженные в вечном насмешливом выражении глаза — откуда такая мимика?

— Ну чего? — вздыхает Эдди, отправляет письмо Нейту и поворачивается к Веному, все еще скользящему под ребрами. — И перестань так делать.

— Как? — шипит тот, чуть приближаясь. Эдди смутно вспоминает об исчезновении своих спасительных границ и ему становится не по себе. Оплетающая его руку вена начинает зудеть. Хочется расцарапать себе кожу и вырвать ее, но он не двигается с места, чувствуя, что меняется настроение симбиота, что собственная усталость становится чем-то незначительным и что все приобретает несколько другой оттенок — более резкий и четкий, раздражая глаза.

Веном плавно и чуть ближе двигается к ребрам, но не оплетает их, повторяя утреннее объятие — это теперь ежедневная привычка, и Эдди чувствует быстрее Венома, как учащается сердцебиение от этого воспоминания.

— Вот так, — тихо отвечает Эдди и хмурится, сжимая мышку в ладони. Слишком тепло, слишком приятно, но мало. — Сейчас вечер, а не утро, если ты не заметил.

— А чего ты хочешь, Эд-ди-и? — тянет симбиот и — _боже_ — тычется головой в его щеку. — Люди любят, когда им приятно.

У Эдди сбивается дыхание. Страх бабочкой порхает в животе, бьется о стенки, делая почему-то очень больно, и комом встает в горле, не давая дышать, говорить, да и функционировать вообще. Его человеческая сторона начинает упрямо повторять, что нужно бежать, что это невозможно, что Эдди как минимум лишится своего желудка, если сейчас уйдет. Это не так уж страшно. И что-то другое, что-то, что горячее движений Венома под кожей, что рождает в его зудящей вене искры, упрямо держит его на месте, рождая внутри пламенное, вязкое.

Блятьблятьблять.

— _Ты ревнуешь_ что ли? — догадывается он, бросая взгляд на открытый диалог с Нейтом. Как свидетель, как виновник и как судья.

Веном тихо шипит и, наконец, обвивается вокруг ребер. Или уже даже на теле самого Эдди — он не понимает, превращаясь в одну бесформенную массу от этого жара, которая может испытывать только страх перед скользящими под кофтой черными холодными нитями, так контрастно гармонирующих с температурой его тела, и жидкий огонь, наливающийся в груди и жаром тянущийся к низу живота.

_Как это возможно?! Как такое вообще возможно?!_

— _Мой Эдди_ , — повторяет Веном и снова трется о его щеку лицом.

А потом делает то, от чего у Эдди блекнут все очертания его квартиры и угасает яркость экрана ноутбука, — Веном проводит языком по его шее. Медленно, осторожно, как будто пробует на вкус, как одну из своих жертв. Мокрый холодный след остается на коже.

Из головы исчезают все мысли. Страх медленно опускается все ниже к темному пламени, который истончает и обращает крылья бабочки в пепел. Остается только огонь, и он растет, растет, растет, добираясь до легких и горла. Кислород сгорает в нем, не давая дышать. Тягучее черное возбуждение разливается по венам с кровью.

Его черная метка на руке горит и едва ли не вспыхивает настоящим пламенем — настолько Эдди становится жарко, что даже волосы на затылке начинают липнуть к коже.

Все его существо рождает новое ощущение, новую жажду, которую так же трудно контролировать, как и голод Венома, — _жажду слияния_. Как симбиоз, но больше, как единство, но ближе — Эдди вообще не уверен, что у этого есть название, но он чувствует и уже не может остановить это, хотя оно только разгорается и может полыхать сильнее, ярче, так, что он может обратиться в прах.

Ему инстинктивно хочется ощущать Венома везде — кожей, на коже и под кожей, хочется чувствовать контрастные температуры, от которых так щекотно ползут мурашки вдоль позвоночника, хочется стать необходимостью.

В голову приходит только одно слово и оно смущает Эдди до жара, ползущего по шее, — _принадлежать_.

Черные нити оплетают живот и бока, двигаясь к ремню джинс, потому что так приятнее. Эдди глухо стонет, зажмуриваясь. Он не может поверить, что позволяет, не может смириться, что едва сдерживает желание развести колени пошире, он просто не может…

Веном резко вздергивает его со стула. Будто вырывает из-под толщи воды. Это почти больно, и у Эдди уходит несколько мучительных секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить и зачем он вообще пытался вспомнить это.

А потом все происходит так быстро: тревога острой вспышкой перекрывает все возбуждение, ледяной волной проходится по ноющему от перепада температур телу и резкая боль, какую он не чувствовал никогда в жизни, пронзает его живот.

Ноги подкашиваются, стремясь уронить тело, превратившееся в один источник боли, которую нет сил терпеть. Все в глазах начинает плыть и вертеться так быстро, что он не успевает разглядеть даже стремительно пропитывающую горячей липкостью кровь, цепляющуюся к одежде и уже даже к его ладони. Сознание паническим импульсом подсказывает, что сейчас будет удар о пол, но у Эдди нет ни сил, ни желания выставлять руки, чтобы удержаться — он умирает. Прямо сейчас. И умрет, едва его голова дотронется до жесткого пола.

— Эдди! — доносится до него голос симбиота.

Его движущаяся сила проходит непосредственно по телу, но будто сквозь него, формируя черные клетки, из них — мышцы и плотную структуру, прячущую Эдди в защитную черноту. Ему начинает казаться, что он падает в темноту, что она поглощает его целиком, но он продолжает видеть все вокруг себя даже с закрытыми глазами. Это ощущение такое странное и липкое, что его мозг, пропитываемый десятками гормонов, не может отцепиться от навязчивой картинки и полноценно отключиться, уйти в настоящую темноту. А, может, это уже лихорадочные предсмертные сны от потери крови, которая влажно и горячо пропитывает его живот.

_В него выстрелили? Или проткнули чем-то?_ Такое уже было, только, кажется, тогда он действительно умер, а сейчас еще дышит — _пытается_ , — но не понимает, что его все еще держит среди этой холодной, но душной черноты.

В квартире люди. Много людей. Они стреляют в него из множества шокеров и пистолетов, только это совсем не работает — Веном переменчивая структура. Он злобно — это все еще чувствуется больным покалыванием в затылке — уничтожает мебель о людей и людей о мебель, ломает позвонки и кости, рвет мышцы и ткани в кровавом безумии. И Эдди думает, что это единственное, что все еще удерживает его жизнь в хрупком человеческом теле — тяга к жизни, внеплановая договоренность, _симбиоз_. Это единственное.

Веном движется — Эдди не чувствует. Его тело генерирует симбиота — он не чувствует, позволяя использовать свою энергию. Он не чувствует ничего кроме липкости собственной крови и гармонирующей прохлады обвившегося вокруг него тела — ни боли, ни шока, ни страха. Пустое ничего, пугающее безразличие, и, да, он правда умирает. Медленно, мучительно, оставляя в генетическом коде своего симбиота свою кровь.

Из коридора появляются двое людей с каким-то огромным аппаратом. Он горит деактивированной красной кнопкой, размывая окружающую действительность через зрение Венома еще больше. Они что-то кричат и жмут на несколько кнопок. Огонек становится зеленым. Размахнувшись, они бросают механизм в сторону Венома. И, блять, Эдди никогда не было так хреново.

Это так же, как и в томографе — его давит со всех сторон, вырывает из его головы симбиота, а симбиот цепляется за каждую клетку его тела, отрывая, разрушая, лишь бы не покидать тело, лишь бы не стать беззащитной структурой, лишь бы не умереть. Этот звук убивает _их_. Вместе, потому что они симбиоз, одно и то же.

Веном рычит, растворяется его защитная чернота, въедаясь обратно в кожу, но тут же ее покидая. И это так больно, что Эдди начинает ощущать все, каждым миллиметром своего тела: простреленный живот зажигается огненной болью, пульсируя металлом и кровью, кожа плавится, разъединяясь на два отдельных организма. Ему кажется, что из его головы и тела медленно вытаскивают каждый орган и выкладывают перед ним на железный поднос — вырезают, больно, грубо, отсоединяя их, единое целое, друг от друга. Его крик мешается с голосом Венома, создавая больной хрип.

_Мы же умремумремумрем_.

Тело бьется в конвульсии, в яростной агонии, в больном припадке, выталкивая из себя черный организм и литры крови, пропитавшей всю одежду, заливающейся в глаза. Эдди так хочет уже просто сдохнуть, чтобы не ощущать эту боль и как Веном покидает его.

_Ты же обещал, что со мной ничего не случится_.

Эдди хочется выхаркать все свои внутренности, раскроить собственный череп и избавиться от слуха. От всего в своем теле. Он больше не может.

_Ты же говорил, что мы дом_.

Эдди не чувствует себя. Его организм превращается в один источник пульсирующей боли. И он не знает, как от нее избавиться, поддаваясь ей, лишь бы стало легче. Но почему-то не становится, сколько бы раз он не повторил в своем сознании «Сдаюсь» — симбиот все еще не оставляет его и разрывающий их звук не прекращается. Это похоже на безумную пытку, растягивающую бесконечность на еще больший отрезок времени, в который Эдди попал, как в ловушку.

_Ты же выбрал меня. Так почему ты уходишь?_

Последний импульс проходится по нервной системе искрой, обозначая, что у тела все еще имеются конечности и даже целая черепная коробка — так странно, что она все еще не взорвалась от этого безумного давления внутри. Эдди кажется, что он один, что снова падает, только уже на пол, что они проиграли. Но холодная оболочка вокруг него упрямо говорит об обратном, закрывая от звука и боли.

_«Эдди, Эдди, Эдди»_ , слышит он и понимает, что сейчас просто разрыдается от облегчения и страха.

Он слышит звук бьющегося стекла, злое рычание и замысловатую ругань. Он видит черное небо и мелькающие огни города — от «Золотых ворот» до квартирного света в домах. Одна часть его тела кажется обожженной, а другую он совсем не чувствует, и в центре по-прежнему горит больной жар, к которому легким прикосновением дотрагивается симбиот. Эдди хочет ему сказать, что он обожжется, но не может вспомнить ни одной буквы из алфавита. И ему так легко и плохо одновременно, что он не знает, где подвох и чему верить. Это все пытается его убить.

Огни сменяются другими — с золотистых на серебристые, с красных на зеленые, с ярких фиолетовых на блеклые голубые. Эдди принимает это за мираж, за больную галлюцинацию, вызванную недостатком крови и болевого шока, оцепляющего все его тело желтой лентой «Недоступно».

— Эдди, — он слышит голос, но не может ни пошевелиться, ни отозваться. — Скоро будет легче, потерпи, мы обещаем.

_Ты слишком много обещаешь_ , хочется ответить, но он не находит в себе сил на это, сосредотачиваясь на медленно затухающей боли в животе, на проникающей внутрь горячей структуре симбиота, зашивающего его ткани и органы тонкими черными нитями. Клетки срастаются обратно, восстанавливая целостность. Это неприятно, но кажется Эдди чем-то невообразимо легким после всего, что запомнило его тело.

В глазах проносятся огни его города. И он не может вспомнить ничего, что было бы красивее этого, потому что _сейчас_ ему не страшно быть так высоко. Это последнее, что он запоминает.

Эдди что-то будто выталкивает из сна. Хотя он даже назвал бы это забытьем — он совсем не видел снов и совсем ничего не чувствовал. Ему почему-то даже кажется, что он не дышал все это время.

Он осматривается. Большое окно занавешено бежевыми шторами, не сочетающимися с голубоватыми обоями с цветами. И мебель темная, аккуратная, будто не из этого времени. У Эдди холодеет в животе. В пустом, между прочим.

Тихо выдохнув, он садится. Каждая мышца отзывается болью, но позволяет совершить ему небольшие изменения в своем положении.

Под кожей зашевелился Веном. Эдди не может сдержать облегченного хрипа и, отодвинув ткань не своей кофты на руке, прижимается лицом к черной вене, задыхаясь от эмоций. Потому что он все еще с ним, потому что он спас его, потому что _они_ все еще _симбиоз_ , все еще _одно целое_ , хотя вряд ли он сможет объяснить этим свою особую привязанность.

Зародившееся теплое чувство внезапно давит на ребра изнутри.

_«Эдди-и-и»_ , мурлычет Веном, приятным теплом двигаясь сразу везде. Это щекотно, и он коротко дергает плечами.

— Какого хера ты творишь? — шепчет Эдди, не понимая, что хочет сказать — поблагодарить за спасение своей задницы или накричать за то, что он не додумался ни до чего другого, как привести его _в дом Энни_. В этой комнате они хотели сделать детскую для своего возможно планируемого ребенка. Теперь Эдди хочется нервно засмеяться, только дыхания на это не хватает. — Почему здесь? Она знает?

_«В больнице тебя уже однажды нашли»_ , отвечает симбиот, _«Здесь мы будем в порядке. Эдди»_.

Черный холод опутывает его руку, скользит по коже, вызывая короткую дрожь по бокам, и переплетается с его пальцами. Только вместо бессвязных и не оформившихся черных полосок он разглядывает костяшки пальцев и сами острые пальцы, переплетающиеся с его, — _Веном действительно держит его за руку_. И что-то в этом жесте кажется Эдди чуть более близким, чем он понимает и может понять. Но позволяет, крепче сжимая прохладную темную ладонь в своей. Это впервые похоже на полноценное прикосновение, _человеческое_ , если такое слово можно употребить к симбиоту. Сердце заходится в ускоренном ритме.

_«Эдди»_.

На короткое мгновение в голове появляются картинки, которых он не помнит, — выстрел, искажающаяся в злости темнота, и дрожащее ощущение страха прикасаться. _Это то, что чувствовал Веном_ , догадывается Эдди и крепче цепляется за обвившуюся вокруг руки структуру своего симбиота. Они тоже способны чувствовать — он знал это и раньше, ощущая затылком перемену настроения, но не воспринимал особо всерьез, потому что считал, что им, пришельцам, не свойственны страх и забота. Оказалось, ошибся.

Он знает, что кто-то стоит за дверью до того, как она открывается.

Дэн.

— О, ты очнулся, — говорит он, и на его лице появляется дружелюбная улыбка, хотя в последнюю их встречу хирург очень опасался приближаться, запомнив жесткую хватку Венома на своей шее. Он замечает подвижную темноту на руке Эдди и поправляется. — _Вы_ очнулись.

Эдди улыбается уголком рта и легко машет рукой, говоря симбиоту исчезнуть — никому не стоит знать о принадлежности и прочей херне между ними, пока Эдди хотя бы сам не начнет разбираться в этом.

— Как самочувствие? — спрашивает Дэн.

— Нормально вроде, — отвечает он, прислушиваясь к ощущениям внутри себя. — Только жрать хочется до пизды.

— Энни как раз приготовила обед…

— Уже обед? — перебивает его Эдди, нахмурившись — неясность ситуации напрягает его больше очередной встречи с бывшей. — Стой, что вообще случилось?

Дэн прочищает горло и убирает руки в карманы брюк. В другой ситуации и не будь Эдди так благодарен ему за заботу о своем здоровье, он бы пошутил, что Энн бросает от бунтарей к паинькам.

— Ночью мы услышали шум в гостиной. Энн подумала, что грабитель, но оказался ты, — он заметно ежится от неудовольствия. — Точнее он, — Дэн кивает на растворяющегося в коже симбиота. — Ты был весь в крови, но никаких ранений я не нашел…

— Да, он лечит меня, — кивает Эдди и, заметив удивление в глазах хирурга, машет рукой, откидывая одеяло — одежда на нем совсем не его. — Сложно объяснить.

Дэн согласно вздыхает.

— Тогда пойдем, ты голодный. Заодно все расскажешь Энни — она места себе с ночи не находит.

Эдди ощущает волнительное давление в груди и даже пропускает счастливое _«Еда»_ , сказанное Веномом с куда большей нежностью, чем он когда-либо слышал. Видимо, все эти спринты по городу и отрывание блядским наемникам рук вымотало его намного сильнее, чем ощущается.

В доме все также практически ничего не поменялось — разве что фотографий стало больше и на каждой вместо Эдди теперь Дэн, и мать Энн выглядит намного счастливее — по-настоящему, — рядом с Дэном. Что же, он не так плох, это правда. Если даже понравился миссис Вейинг, то однозначно. Эдди чувствует неприятную зависть, которую тут же подавляет волнительное ожидание, когда он спускается с лестницы и видит хрупкие плечи Энни и ее все еще золотистые волосы.

— Энни, — улыбается Дэн.

Она оборачивается. У Эдди что-то обрывается в груди от ее взгляда.

— Эдди, — выдыхает она, роняя ложку, которой мешала суп в кастрюле. — Боже мой. Ты в порядке? _Вы_ в порядке?

— Да, — кивает он и, неловко улыбнувшись, демонстрирует руку с черной веной, обвивающейся как вечная метка, как вечное обозначение, только знает об этом он один. — Прости, что солгал.

Плечи Энни опускаются. По ее красивому лицу видно, как много она хочет спросить, как ей хочется в очередной раз накричать на него и как она переживала. Но она снова вздыхает и кивает на обеденный стол.

— Садитесь, оба.

Веном ревностно шипит, но в то же время он рад видеть Энн, и Эдди окончательно сбивается в ощущениях.

— Не стесняйся, приятель, — улыбается Дэн и легко кладет ему руку на плечо. А ведь когда-то это был его дом.

Они устраиваются за одним столом. Это тесно и немного неудобно, но терпимо. Эдди неловко сталкивается с Дэном коленками под столом и виновато пытается избежать прикосновений. Энни молча прожигает его глазами, сложив руки перед собой. В ее взгляде он замечает все — от злости до боли. Ну конечно, чтобы простить его, ей понадобится много времени. Учитывая то, как резко и болезненно они закончили. Но Эдди уверен в одном — он точно больше не попытается начать сначала. Теперь опасно, теперь он другой и другая она, теперь есть то, что всегда будет им мешать, да и Эдди не может точно сказать даже самому себе, _кто_ будет мешать.

Когда тарелки с аппетитно пахнущим гаспачо становятся пустыми, и Веном удовлетворенно замирает в солнечном сплетении, Энни тяжко вздыхает. Напряжение, копившееся все это время, угрожает свалиться на голову Эдди, и он против воли вжимает голову в плечи.

— Какого хрена случилось? — наконец спрашивает она, не отрывая пытливого взгляда от бывшего. — Вы явились сюда в ночи, ты весь в крови и без сознания, и Веном просит меня присмотреть за тобой.

— Ну… — Эдди неловко опускает глаза на свои руки, прослеживает темную полоску, смешивающуюся с настоящими татуировками, пока она не скрывается под кофтой, и шумно выдыхает. — Это долгая история.

— Рассказывай, — уверенно требует она.

Эдди сокрушенно кивает. В его жизни есть двое, кому он не сможет отказать — Энни и Веном. И это совсем немного выводит его из себя.

Он начинает от самого «Дэйли Калифорния», от Нейта и от чутья Венома — симбиот показывает себя, добавляя очень много едких комментариев относительно Нейта. Дэн прочищает горло и покидает кухню. Веном называет его ссыклом, и Эдди коротко улыбается — он все же бывший Энни, но перестает веселиться под ее упрекающим взглядом. Кто бы не старался держаться подальше после такого?

Он предусмотрительно упускает ту часть рассказа после интервью с Кэссиди, ощущая, как жар медленно ползет по шее. Симбиот, устроившийся у него на коленях, начинает едва ли не мурлыкать, как кот, и Эдди очень хочет ударить его коленом. Тогда он точно выдаст их. И не в самом лучшем свете.

Энн устало подпирает подбородок руками. Между ее сведенных бровей появляется маленькая морщинка.

— Как же вас угораздило, Эдди? — тихо спрашивает она, переводя внимательный взгляд с Эдди на Венома. Создается ощущение, что она не удивлена живому симбиоту. От этой мысли становится некомфортно.

— Во всем виноват этот кудрявый мудак, — отзывается Веном и широко скалится. — Лживый кусок мяса. Предлагаю оторвать ему бошку.

— Оставь это на потом, — отвечает Энни и на всякий случай отстраняется, облокачиваясь на спинку стула — она очевидно до сих пор не может выбросить из головы тот момент, когда Веном откусил голову Трису. — Нужны доказательства. Информация, что… Нейт, да? Что Нейт не чист, хотя я доверяю Веному…

— Спасибо.

Эдди обиженно двигает коленкой, нарушая идиллию удобно устроившегося пришельца. Тот, соскользнув с его колена, недовольно рычит, приближаясь к растянувшемуся в довольной улыбке лицу человека.

В лице Энн что-то меняется — что-то, что он упускает, но оно важное и, возможно, ответило бы на один из его вопросов, которых у него на самом деле много. Энни внимательна — она запоминает привычки, увидев их несколько раз, и помнит все дни рождения своих знакомых, и сейчас она замечает, видит — _понимает_ , — и улыбается уголками аккуратно подведенных губ.

— По твоим словам, на тебя напали после того, как ты ответил Нейту на сообщение? — уточняет она.

Отстранившись от Венома, Эдди кивает, нахмурившись.

— Думаешь, _он следит за мной_?

— Я бы почувствовал, — шелестит симбиот, переливаясь жидкой, но неуправляемой физикой чернотой.

— Если он работает на «Лайф Фоундейшн», то у него наверняка есть деньги на следящие устройства и вооруженную команду, — Энн задумчиво стучит ногтями по столу. В ее глазах читается искреннее переживание.

После обозванного несчастным случаем взрыва ракеты и обнародованных нелегальных экспериментах на людях «Лайф Фоундейшн» была закрыта. Но это вовсе не значит, что у фирмы не могло остаться последователей, которые с тем же безумным фанатизмом следовали логике Дрейка. Эдди становится тревожно.

— Они использовали звук, — тихо говорит он, складывая все известные ему факты. — Они знают, что нас это убивает… _Только_ «Лайф Фоундейшн» знала об этой слабости симбиотов.

Сомнений, что это действительно заказ только визуально исчезнувшей компании, не остается.

— Тебе нужно остаться здесь, — говорит Энн, поднимаясь. — Хотя бы до завтра. Они могут ждать тебя дома, поэтому подожди немного, ладно? Мы с Дэном съездим к твоей квартире, попробуем забрать какие-то вещи. _Тебе что-нибудь нужно_ , Эдди?

Эдди хочется поморщиться как от боли — Энн знает, что ему важна его работа и что какие-то вещи ему действительно нужны.

— Да, мой блокнот, если он цел, бумаги рядом с синей папкой на столе и несколько шоколадок в холодильнике.

— Шоколадки? — переспрашивает она. — _Ты_ же _не ешь шоколад_.

— Он ест, — Эдди кивает на Венома, прижимающегося к его левой руке, будто повторяя изгиб вены. Черное вещество игриво мерцает в свете, постоянно двигаясь, как маленькие ручейки черной жидкости, но, не подчиняющиеся никаким законам гравитации, движутся вверх, сплетаясь между собой в более толстые нити, формирующие зубастую улыбку и пустые разрезы глаз.

Энни тихо усмехается, и ее улыбка становится шире.

— Кто бы мог подумать… — говорит она, делая для себя какие-то выводы, и собирается выйти из кухни.

— Энни, — зовет ее Эдди. Ему действительно нужно знать.

Девушка оборачивается. Золотистые волосы красиво блестят в свете люстры, переливаясь всеми оттенками желтого. Эдди замечает, что все еще считает ее красивой, очень. Он засматривается на нее, но не позволяет себе смотреть дольше трех секунд, потому что это все уже не так, они уже не такие: нет больше совместного похода по магазинам в субботу, нет больше полупьяных размышлений о красивой свадьбе, нет больше тех теплых чувств в груди. Вместо них тоска и вина, что он все испортил и что она смогла простить. И теперь он явно это чувствует.

— Ты знала? — спрашивает он, ощущая какое-то волнение — он все же снова соврал. Но Энн не глупая и прекрасно должна понимать, что все ради нее. — _О нас_?

Значение в этом _«нас»_ теперь другое.

Она смотрит на него некоторое время, а потом в ее красивых глазах появляется что-то, похожее на грусть, и улыбка кажется немного тусклой, хотя вся она по-прежнему яркая и прекрасная.

— _Конечно_ , — отвечает Энни и задерживается взглядом на скалящемся Веноме, обвивающемся вокруг руки бывшего. — _Я знаю тебя_ , Эдди. И я знаю, как ты выглядишь. И ты никогда не выглядел так со мной, — она легко качает головой, пытаясь подобрать слово. — Ты никогда не выглядел таким… _полноценным_.

Эдди хмурится. Это не то, чего он ожидает услышать, и отчаянно сдерживает смущение, готовое залить краской его шею и уши.

— Мы скоро вернемся, — добавляет она, не испытывая неловкости. — Не выходи из дома, ладно?

— Да.

Энни выходит. Эдди остается наедине со своей второй тенью. На душе становится легко и неприятно, но правда такая, и ему давно пора бы принять это за основу жизни. Все это к лучшему, а это самое главное. Только виноватое чувство не покидает его. Будто они расстались снова. Мягче и обоюднее, чем в прошлый раз, но не менее тяжело.

— Эдди? — зовет его симбиот. — Ты расстроен?

— Нет, — отвечает он после минутного молчания. — _Я просто понимаю, что не люблю ее_.

Вместе с сердцебиением Эдди убеждается в этом все больше и больше.

_Один_ — не вызывают ностальгии купленные им год назад прихватки в синюю клетку, потому что старые жгли Энни руки. _Два_ — с фотографий в коридоре смотрят чужие люди в аккуратных пластиковых рамках. _Три_ — шлейф духов Энни смешивается с запахом чужого мужского одеколона, и от этого не чувствуется ревности или злости.

Эдди все равно. Потому что _Эдди_ действительно больше _не любит_. И Энн прекрасно это поняла раньше него.

Скоро они выходят на улицу, предусмотрительно вызвав такси, чтобы, если за домом Брока еще кто-то наблюдает, то их не выследили по номерному знаку. Дэн оставляет ему свои ключи на тумбочке у двери, но тоже просит не выходить ради собственной безопасности.

— Посмотри телевизор. Или почитай, — говорит он и, вспомнив, что Эдди жил в этом доме дольше, отмахивается от доскональной заботы. — В общем, разберешься.

— Осторожнее там, — хмуро кивает Эдди.

Энн мрачно кивает в ответ и первой выходит из дома. На улице, оказывается, идет дождь, и она, как всегда, пренебрегая зонтом, неторопливо идет к припаркованному у обочины такси. Эдди качает головой и, вытащив ее красный зонт из-за вешалок, протягивает его Дэну. Тот благодарно улыбается и выходит следом, прикрыв дверь.

В доме становится тихо. Кот, чувствуя опасность от Венома, куда-то запрятался, да и у Эдди нет ни малейшего желания его искать.

_«Что мы будем делать, Эдди?»_ , интересуется симбиот, теплом замирая в груди.

— Не знаю, — вздыхает он, пустым взглядом осматривая хорошо знакомые стены, но чужие. Ему не комфортно здесь — слишком много воспоминаний и слишком много чувств. Эдди не жалеет о них, нет, но теперь он другой и возвращаться к прошлому, которое может испортить его настоящее, не очень хочется. А еще он устал — может, Веном и залечивает раны, но совсем не восстанавливает его силы. Даже наоборот — все это происходит за счет жизненных сил Эдди, которых ему почти не прибавилось. — Предлагаю двинуть спать.

_«Нет»_ , возмущенно отзывается Веном и заставляет его остановиться на пути в комнату, _«Мне скучно, когда ты спишь»_.

— А тебе разве спать не надо? — спрашивает Эдди и облокачивается на стену, скрестив руки на груди, но не двигается дальше, смиряясь. Сопротивляться более сильному существу он не сможет, как бы ни хотел, — у него нет сил на это.

_«Нет, но нужно людям. Вы так быстро израсходуете свой запас энергии. Неужели эти мясные мешки требуют так много энергии?»_

— Сам же знаешь, — раздраженно говорит Эдди. Определение людей как мясных мешков задевает его. — Или твоей энергии хватило бы на слона?

_«На сотню»_.

Эдди зевает и тычет себя пальцем в грудь.

— Очень круто, но я человек, и мой запас энергии ограничен, поэтому мы идем спать, — говорит он и пытается сделать шаг, но снова не получается. Мышцы болезненно натягиваются, не зная, каким из импульсов следовать, и замирают каменной твердостью, делая неприятно. Эдди сразу прекращает попытки движения и сдается. — Хорошо, посмотрим телек?

Веном ему позволяет, ослабляя давление на тело.

— Что ты хочешь посмотреть? — интересуется Эдди, садясь на голубой мягкий диван. На нем все то же безвкусное покрывало, которое миссис Вейинг подарила им на Рождество, хотя ее ни в одном проявлении нельзя назвать лишенной чувства стиля старухой. А еще она прекрасно помнит, что это нелюбимый цвет будущего зятя, так что все ее пренебрежительное отношение к нему было куплено, подарено и выражено в этой ужасной ткани с каймой из кисточек. Пульт находится в складках пледа черным пластиком.

_«Тебе не кажется, что спрашивать меня о таком немного странно?»_ , насмешливо шипит симбиот и горячим теплом скользит к солнечному сплетению, замирая там приятным клубком.

Эдди неопределенно мычит.

— Тогда будем смотреть первое, что попадется.

Телевизор оживает яркой картинкой сериала, в котором он сразу признает «Клинику». Эдди может с гордостью говорить, что взрослел на этом сериале, и помнит его исключительно как хорошую составляющую своей подростковой жизни с холодным отцом и пустыми семейными портретами.

После двух серий, за которые он с приятной ностальгией объясняет явно заинтересовавшемуся Веному несколько шуток, его все же вырубает. Он склонен к сонливости в дождливую погоду, и, как бы он старался не закрывать глаза, сон все равно утянул его в приятную глубокую черноту. И симбиот, как странно, его не будит.

Из-за этого Эдди не может уснуть ночью.

На улице дождь. Даже ливень, обещанный почти каждой метеорологической программой уже две недели. Он стучит по окну и крыше, затапливает узкие темные улицы своей серой кислотной водой и переливается разными цветами в ярких огнях Сан-Франциско, стремясь залить город целиком. Его шум раздражает своим монотонным стуком по стеклу. Эдди не может заснуть от этого. Ну и от того, что его организму все еще не нужен сон — он проснулся пять часов назад и все еще не чувствует усталости. Только тяжелую тревогу в животе, потому что его квартира, по словам Дэна, превратилась в нечто ужасное.

На столе четко прорисовываются силуэты удивительно не пострадавшего ноутбука и половины уцелевших документов о Кэссиди. Упаковки шоколадок ловят короткие и редкие отблески фар проезжающих мимо машин, привлекая внимание, но Эдди видит их боковым зрением и удобнее устраивается на горячей подушке. На нем теперь его одежда — Энн предусмотрительно выхватила из его запыленного штукатуркой шкафа джинсы и пару футболок, надеясь, что так ему будет чуть более комфортно. Только, будучи даже в своей одежде, а не в дружелюбно одолженной Дэном, Эдди не чувствует себя лучше — он вертится, крутится в кровати, никак не находя удобную позу для сна. Думать себе о своей квартире и угрожающих свалиться на голову чисел с большим количеством нулей он не разрешает, хотя все эти представления из рассказа Дэна упрямо лезут в голову.

Два выбитых окна, огнестрельная полоска дыр в стенах, сломанная мебель и претензии от недовольных соседей, намного больше, чем к парню-металисту напротив. Арендодатель в лучшем случае выселит его, списав со счета большую сумму, а в худшем подаст иск за причинение имущественного ущерба. Или как там правильно… Энн обещала помочь, если Эдди найдет заказчика этой банды. Они использовали звук, а значит знают, с кем имеют дело. Сомнений, что это последователи «Лайф Фоундейшн» у него не остается, и предположения вертятся в голове одни за другими, раздражая все больше.

Эдди одергивает себя и, перевернувшись на спину, тянет руки к синему в темноте потолку.

Тревожные мысли однозначно не лучший способ, чтобы заснуть — теперь ему хочется как можно скорее схватиться за ноутбук в поисках каких-нибудь улик, но у него нет сил даже на это, хотя физически он не устал. А вот морально — да. Все-таки оставаться дома у Энни не такая хорошая идея, хотя и она сама, и Дэн явно не против. Все остальное в _их_ доме — Эдди все еще неосознанно напоминает себе об этом — яростно хочет вызвать в нем еще большее чувство тоски.

Веном теплом шевелится в груди. Взгляд рефлекторно падает на черную вену на предплечье, превратившуюся в метку ярче татуировок. А он ведь так и не знает смысла принадлежности.

— Веном, — шепчет Эдди и, дождавшись ответного скольжения жидкого жара по ребрам, легко проводит рукой по пустому пространству на кровати ладонью. — Иди сюда.

Симбиот его слушает — не слушается, а слушает, потому что между этими понятиями и вторым организмом огромная разница. Вряд ли Веном когда-то действительно послушается его, как собака слушает выученные команды. В отличие от собаки у Венома есть свое мнение и куда большая сила, чем у человека. Иногда Эдди кажется, что это его дрессируют. Но только кажется.

От холода в недавно простреленном и восстановленном животе становится неприятно, но Эдди терпит, ощущая, как черные нити преодолевают тканевую прослойку одежды, как тихо сплетаются между собой, формируя тело из других клеток. Под образовавшимся весом ощутимо натягивается простынка под боком.

— Ты знаешь, Эдди, что звать меня в постель очень глупо с твоей стороны? — мурлычет симбиот, скалясь своей искривленной в безумии улыбкой. Он очевидно доволен — Эдди может это сказать и без физических ощущений в своем затылке, рассматривая его и не чувствуя отторжения от черной твари. На фоне его тела, сотканного из абсолютной темноты с частыми прожилками белых вен, ночная темнота кажется проигрывающей и ненастоящей. Хотя, может, он просто никогда не видел полной черноты своего неба, которое всегда будет освещаться огнями городов — ведь люди боятся темноты, а Эдди нет. Эдди сам зовет ее к себе, чтобы неумолимо стать ее частью.

Эдди чувствует, как начинает смущаться, и спешно отворачивается, глядя в потолок.

— Ты хотел что-то спросить? — напоминает Веном и совсем по-человечески подпирает голову рукой.

— Да, — Эдди улыбается уголками рта и демонстративно прослеживает метку на руке пальцем от самого запястья. — Ты не объяснил мне значения этой… _принадлежности_.

И все-таки это слово до сих пор трудное для него. Сердце начинает стучать чуть быстрее. От волнения он начинает катать в пальцах цепочку с шеи.

— Мы связаны, Эдди. Теперь и до конца твоих дней, — тихо шипит симбиот, но, несмотря на почти нестерпимое удовольствие, которое Эдди ощущает затылком, не спешит сокращать дистанцию. — Мы соединяемся так, чтобы быть сильнее, больше, _лучше_. _Во всем_. Два организма на протяжении всей нашей жизни, а она долгая, Эдди, очень долгая.

— Насколько? — шепчет он. Голос Венома звучит ласково и завораживающе. Вместе с шумом дождя за окном получается что-то совсем другое, от чего у Эдди ползет приятная дрожь вдоль позвоночника, и ему кажется, что стоит ему чуть повысить тональность голоса, как он упустит какой-то важный момент. А ему по-прежнему нельзя это делать.

— В десятки раз больше вашей, — Веном подкожным теплом медленно обвивается вокруг ребер, и Эдди закрывает глаза, шумно выдыхая. — Но ты не умрешь, Эдди. _Мы_ не дадим тебе умереть. Ты принадлежишь нам, а мы — тебе. Ты чувствуешь нашу силу, наши эмоции и нас, ты можешь пользоваться нашей энергией. _Мы одно целое_. _Одно и то же_. Мы лучше, чем когда-либо были. Мы не уйдем от тебя и ты не уйдешь от нас, потому что _я выбрал тебя_.

Эдди начинает задыхаться. Он медленно сходит с ума от того урагана, бушующего внутри него. Щемящее чувство отчаянно бьется о его ребра, пытаясь их раздробить в пыль и выбраться, но горячий плен, обернувшийся очередным приятным объятием, не выпускает это чувство, заставляя его расширяться и биться яростнее — Эдди сейчас разорвет на куски, но он спокоен, и это чувство не пугает его. Он понимает каждое слово и понимает, как от голоса и осознания каждой произнесенной им фразы всему организму становится легче. Горячее давление растет в животе, рождая знакомую жажду единства. Как рефлекс, как инстинкт, как его единственный _смысл существования_.

— Ты наша неотъемлемая часть, — продолжает Веном, крепче обвиваясь вокруг ребер, сжимая их едва ли не до хруста. — _Ты_ полностью _мой_ , Эдди. Навсегда.

Все это. Эдди догадывается, как назвать это более по-человечески. И знает, как это должно выглядеть у людей, потому что это естественно для них.

Голос садится до невозможного хрипа, раздирающего горло.

— У нас это называется _«любовь»_ , — говорит он, стараясь дышать медленно и спокойно. Получается плохо. — Все, что ты сказал.

Дождь начинает шуметь еще громче, вырывая из городского шума целые куски звука. Эдди слышит свое чертовски быстрое сердцебиение, смущаясь, что не может заглушить его, но какой-то частью себя, изнывающей от жажды, даже наслаждается, что Веном это слышит, чувствует, как и он тем самым утром, когда впервые ощутил жизненную энергию в переменчивой структуре, когда впервые ощутил, что _симбиот живой_.

— Посмотри на меня, — слышит он мурчащий голос Венома и открывает глаза, сталкиваясь с резкой реальностью, но не теряющей всей этой странной атмосферы, в которой Эдди тонет, как в воде. — Посмотри, Эдди.

Он не может. Не может. Не сейчас.

Эдди поворачивается. И действительно тонет в исключительной темноте, ласково дотрагивающейся холодом до его запястий, плеч, живота — везде, куда Эдди подсознательно допускает. И это кажется ему таким важным, что он не чувствует паники от практически полной скованности и безумного контраста температур оборачивающихся вокруг его тела нитей.

— Тогда _я люблю тебя, Эдди_.

_Нетнетнетнетнет_.

Так не может быть. Так не может быть. _Это невозможно_. _Это нереально_. Эдди сходит с ума. Да, совершенно очевидно. Это единственное логическое объяснение тому, что он видит, слышит, чувствует кожей и грудной клеткой. Сейчас ему дадут разряд в мозг, и он очнется, а потом расскажет своему психиатру немцу, потому что немцы дотошны и кропотливы, что он лишился работы, дома и приобрел нечто большее, что спасало ему жизнь, хотя и питалось им же, что держало его в нескольких шагах от края, но постоянно шептало _«Прыгни»_. Что давало ему лекарство, но отравляло так же сильно, как и мышьяковый водород, как сигареты и наркотики, как любовь.

Но он не чувствует ни электрического импульса лоботомии, ни жесткой кушетки дурки под собой — холод и мягкость давят на него с двух сторон и горячее железо плавится на ребрах, но не застывает и не делает больно. И у Эдди что-то щелкает в голове, переключая рычаги.

— Покажи мне.

Веном низко рычит и движется неуловимой тенью. Его не поймать обычному человеческому глазу, и Эдди даже испуганно вздрагивает, обнаруживая клыкастое лицо напротив себя. Белые глаза кажутся синими. Только вместо ожидаемого страха или, возможно, даже первозданного ужаса, он чувствует удивительное для себя спокойствие. Эта упрямая человеческая часть его тела покорно заткнулась — ее заткнули, вырвав язык и вывернув руки. И так намного проще.

Границы комнаты, голубые обои, мутные отблески фонарных столбов — все поглощает темнота. Та самая, абсолютная темнота, что чернее ночной и глубже самых бездонных пропастей этого мира и всех других, о которых только симбиот может ему рассказать. Эдди уверен, что их бесчисленное множество. Но он их не увидит, поглощаемый этой холодной чернотой. Сердце заходится в беспокойном пульсе, и Эдди закрывает глаза добровольно, чтобы не пугать сознание ослепленностью. Все-таки он человек, а люди боятся отсутствия света. Это приевшаяся к их ДНК-коду черта.

_«Правильно, Эдди»_ , шелестит Веном то ли над ухом, то ли внутри головы, и от его голоса становится еще более спокойно. Эдди расслабляет напрягшиеся плечи и позволяет холодным нитям опутать себя целиком, целиком погрузить во мрак.

Теперь не чувствуется даже кислорода, будто он распадается на отдельные газы, а газы — на мельчайшие молекулы, не предназначенные для дыхания. Теперь пусто и безопасно. Эдди цепляется за это ощущение, как за путеводитель в подвижной густоте темных нитей. Все его существо готово кричать от жажды слияния, полыхая в животе беспощадным огнем, уничтожающим его органику изнутри.

А потом становится так хорошо, что Эдди выдыхает свой последний кислород, целиком отдаваясь Веному, потому что он принадлежит, потому что он согласен принадлежать и потому что хочет чувствовать то же самое взамен. Новое ощущение слабо колет ему пальцы, как крошечные иголки, вгоняющие под кожу что-то необычное, что-то приятно прохладное, что разумно движется по венам, расслабляя мышцы и ткани. Едва добирается до сердца, как пожар, полыхающий в его обтянутой структурой симбиота грудной клетке разгорается с новой силой, пульсируя и обжигая, но не делая больно.

_«Эдди, Эдди, Эдди»_ , мурлычет Веном, дотрагиваясь до лица своего человека черными пальцами. Теперь точно своего. Теперь насовсем. Это связь на генетическом уровне, на физиологическом и моральном. Это сильнее гравитации и времени. Это больше, чем вообще способна предоставить Вселенная — Эдди уверен, что даже вселенского масштаба не хватит, чтобы описать его ощущение слияния с другим организмом.

Он чувствует Венома, его жизненную пульсацию в своих венах, где два пульса смешиваются в один. Он чувствует целиком. Полностью. Как часть своего тела. Как самого себя. Они — симбиоз. И гораздо больше, только такого слова нет, чтобы это описать, и Эдди кажется это большой проблемой — ведь ему нужно будет потом, когда он будет жалеть, записать это в рабочий блокнот и яростно сдирать кожу за ушами, злясь на самого себя.

Эдди не видит в этой темноте и движется по ощущениям ближе к симбиоту, хотя они связаны уже настолько сильно, что, кажется, сильнее нельзя. Веном принимает его еще ближе к себе, трется о его щеку лицом, сжимает плечи пальцами и плотнее вьется вокруг ребер, делая больно. Этого мало. _Мало_.

Веном счастлив. Кажется счастливым. Только Эдди чувствует, что что-то поменялось в его виденье на эмоции своей второй тени — ярче и четче стали ощущения, затрагивающие затылок приятным покалыванием. Будто и Эдди начинает это чувствовать.

Он чувствует. Он чувствует их. Он чувствует _«нас»_. Кажется, что это растягивается на целую бесконечность и даже немного дальше, туда, где еще ни разу не был свет звезд.

Тягучая структура опутывает пальцы и руки, скользит вдоль спины и замирает на его лице холодом, но она не отталкивает, потому что чувствуется как своя.

И сила. Он никогда не ощущал такой силы — полной, легкой и подвижной, — она движется по его рукам и ногам, обходит все два круга кровообращения, забирая энергию и отдавая куда большую. Эдди _впервые_ не отделяет ее как что-то постороннее, Веном _впервые_ позволяет ему чувствовать ее целиком, потому что это теперь _их_ сила. От этого жар в груди становится таким нестерпимым, что Эдди не сдерживает свой голос и почти стонет, почти зовет Венома по имени. Потому что ему так хорошо ощущать это единство.

_«Эдди-и-и»_ , тянет симбиот, подвижной прохладой плотнее притираясь к Эдди. Пространства становится еще меньше. Уже мерцающие пятна перед глазами становятся ярче и почти слепят, разъедая глаза своим спектральным изменением. Веном с силой тычется в щеку Эдди, и тот едва может шевелить головой, отвечая на неловкую ласку.

Все проходит через него — сила, чувства, мысли. _Все_. Одно на двоих.

Внутри будто взрывается фейерверк. Резко обрываются безумные ощущения слияния, забирая вместе с собой ту неутолимую жажду. Кожа теряет свою чувствительность, и все тело кажется таким уставшим, что немеют мышцы. Ощущаемая каждым нейроном сила забирает всю их активность, изнашивая и утомляя, будто Эдди не спал неделю. На мгновение ему кажется, как что-то разъединяется в позвоночнике, и становится страшно — впервые за все это время, — но это ощущение тут же перебивает успокаивающая мысль, что они просто разъединяются. Не больно, но неприятно.

Покалывание из пальцев уходит.

— Бля, — хрипит Эдди, и, чувствуя, что падает, открывает глаза, но лучше не становится — постепенно проявляющиеся в размытом от долгой темноты зрении границы комнаты плывут и шатаются.

Под спиной снова оказывается чарующая мягкость кровати, в которую он устало проваливается, мечтая только закрыть глаза. А можно и не закрывать — он и так готов уснуть после этого… _Что это было?_ Эдди не может вспомнить ни одного слова, чтобы описать эту туманную дымку перед глазами и чистое удовольствие, как от секса. Только он еще в одежде, и низ живота не сокращается в сладких судорогах.

Он лениво поворачивает голову на другую часть кровати — _может это был сон?_ — и тихо выдыхает, сталкиваясь со счастливыми разрезами пустых глаз. Он почему-то уверен, что счастливыми.

— Что это было? — шепчет он, не находя сил на повышение голоса. Да и вообще ни на что.

— Это значит принадлежать, — довольно отзывается Веном. По щеке скользит что-то липкое и прохладное, остужая горячую кожу. — Ты человек, Эдди. С тебя хватит…

— Что? — не понимает он и кое-как рассматривает цифры на висящих на стене часах. — Сколько времени пр-… Два часа? Уоу… Слушай, а это нормально, что я чувствую себя как рабочий на каторге?

— Ваш запас энергии — единственная проблема полноценного слияния, — отвечает симбиот, и Эдди морщится от слабого покалывания в затылке, которое кажется ему болезненным. Еще ему не нравится сказанное Веномом, и он морщится сильнее.

— Погоди. А сколько эта хрень _должна_ длиться?

От внезапного прикосновения к ладони он вздрагивает, но, привыкнув, разжимает кулак, позволяя Веному холодными нитями оплести его предплечье, вживаясь в кожу.

— Десятки лет.

Эдди тяжко вздыхает и, спрятав половину лица в горячей подушке, смотрит на подвижную темноту одним глазом. От усталости очертания двоятся и размываются, теряя четкий силуэт симбиота.

— Что же… _Нам хватит времени наверстать_ , — бубнит Эдди, закрывая глаза.

Какое-то время слышится только дождь, никак не сбавляющий свои обороты, и он наконец убаюкивает Эдди, утопив все мысли о том, что он по сути занимался сексом в инопланетном плане. Это однозначно можно считать достижением и даже перманентным маркером написать на своем портфолио, на титульном листе, о своей выдающейся заслуге перед человечеством — возможно, он даже не умрет. И он даже не чувствует стыда от того, что _это_ произошло в комнате дома Энн. Ну, только если немного.

Только потом, в полудреме, он слышит вкрадчивый голос Венома с мурлыкающими нотками, который принимает за часть сна и, как же хорошо, что не слышит его на трезвую холодную голову. Иначе он содрал бы кожу со своего лица, лишь бы не видеть смущения на нем.

_«Конечно, Эдди, конечно»_.

Пасмурная погода всегда раздражала Эдди своим влиянием на работу мозга. Обычно его спасает только кофе. Теперь он уже не уверен, допивая третью кружку и отчаянно борясь с дремотой, набрасывающейся на него с каждым часом все сильнее. Что же, искать информацию о пропавшей «Лайф Фоундейшн» оказывается очень утомительно — он не находит практически ничего, кроме старых новостей о трагедии с МКС и научных прорывах прошлого. Особенно после того ночного, из-за чего Эдди проспал до двенадцати. Слияние действительно отняло очень много сил, но Веном был доволен и даже не угрожал ему расправой над внутренними органами, если прямо сейчас не получит свою жизненно необходимую дозу шоколада.

Теперь Веном очень даже ласково разминает его шею, не давая мышцам устать от долгого сидения перед ноутбуком. И, хоть у Эдди и не болела шея, но сидеть ему порядком надоело — в сети нет ничего. Ни-че-го. А раньше до скрежета зубов бесячая реклама про будущее, космос и фармакологию лезла отовсюду, даже на сайте с порно — за Эдди водится много грехов. Теперь же ни одного упоминания. Одни фотографии и новостные посты от издательств.

Эдди раз за разом пересматривает четкие черно-белые фотографии с погибшим Дрейком и несколькими его телохранителями, надеясь заметить ссылку на источник, но даже начинающие болеть от утомления глаза не находили странного набора букв в конце многостраничных статей.

— Сука, — сдается он и прислоняется к спинке стула. Веном текучим холодом обхватывает его поперек шеи, но не давит, легко поглаживая отчетливо пульсирующую раздражением артерию. — Знаешь, твои игры очень извращенно выглядят.

_«Если думать о них, как об извращенных играх»_ , парирует симбиот, прилипая к горячему затылку черной прохладой. Становится немного легче, но раздражение из-за сонливости и отсутствия нужной информации не исчезает, а только залегает где-то внутри головы, начиная медленно стучать по черепной коробке болью, угрожая перерасти в мигрень.

Эдди тяжко вздыхает и, пытаясь отвлечься от неприятного контраста классных и отстойных ощущений, всматривается в фотографию. Что-то в ней кажется ему странным.

Хилый и высокий Дрейк выглядит на них скорее отпрыском богатых родителей, чем полноценным бизнесменом. И телохранители у него как под копирку — широкоплечие, большие. Совсем не похожи на его персональный карательный отряд, состоящий из менее огромных парней, но быстрых и почему-то более тупых.

В дверном проеме появляется Энн. На ней костюм, и напряженное выражение упрямо залегает маленькой морщинкой между ее бровями.

— Как дела? — спрашивает она, легко кивая на поцарапанный ноутбук — как-нибудь, если он выживет во всей этой беготне, Эдди отнесет его в ремонт или сразу сдаст на запчасти, чтобы не мучить несчастную технику. Дэн уже дважды предлагал свой лэптоп, но Эдди, чувствуя себя неловко только за одно нахождение в их доме, отказался, предпочитая свой почти потерявший цвета и скрипящий кусками штукатурки под клавишами ноутбук.

Эдди устало разводит руками и допивает растворимый кофе, который почему-то совсем не приносит эффекта.

— Ничего, — отвечает он и с презрением смотрит в тусклый экран. — Кто-то специально удалил всю информацию о компании.

— Иногда сайты фирм удаляют после судебного разбирательства, — пожимает плечом Энн. — Я позвоню сегодня Миранде. Ее брат, вроде, неплохо разбирается в хакерстве. Он поможет найти что-нибудь.

— Спасибо, — кивает Эдди и снова берется за кружку, забывая, что в ней ничего не осталось. — Блять.

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, — говорит Энн и, заметив движущиеся на шее темные нити, поправляется. Это становится уже таким обычным, что к нему обращаются во множественном числе. Да Эдди и сам скоро начнет обращаться к себе на «мы» — настолько много места занимает симбиот в его жизни, что понятие «я» действительно начинает затираться на фоне постоянного шипения в голове. — _Вам_. Вам отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь…

— Как? — издевательски спрашивает Эдди, выгибая брови.

— Как дерьмо.

Веном насмешливо мурлычет и плотнее льнет к затылку приятной прохладой, остужающей возбужденный поисками информации и борьбой с сонливостью мозг.

— Иди ты, — шепчет Эдди, отмахиваясь от прикосновений. — Ты во всем виноват.

Энн старается не выглядеть удивленной — она уже начинает привыкать к постоянным монологам бывшего. Если он задержится в их доме еще немного, то она начнет понимать темы их разговоров без участия второй стороны, а это не самое хорошее развитие ситуации — у Венома не просто так длинный язык. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало.

Она поправляет пиджак и вздыхает, привлекая внимание.

— Кофе над микроволновкой, — говорит Энни перед тем, как уйти. — _И чашку помой_.

— Боже, опять? — Эдди возмущенно разводит руками.

Энн смотрит на него взглядом, не терпящим возражений и уж тем более отказа. Раньше это всегда срабатывало на нем, а теперь — он уже не уверен, но чисто в качестве благодарности за то, что они с Дэном приняли его, Эдди все-таки заставит себя сделать такое ужасное дело, как мытье посуды. Да и вообще ему стоит как-нибудь пригласить их на ужин в качестве благодарности. За все.

Эдди поднимается со стула и напряженно тянется, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы. Позвонки тихо щелкают. Локтевые суставы отзываются пугающими звуками, но, к счастью, не ломаются. Веном с явным удовольствием скользит за ворот кофты, вдоль позвоночника, живым и приятным растекаясь на ходящей из-за движущихся костей коже.

— Щекотно, — тихо бурчит Эдди и дергает плечами, прося прекратить. — У меня нет настроения на это сейчас.

_«Ты создаешь о нас неправильное впечатление, Эдди»_ , отзывается Веном, _«Мы разминаем твои кости, чтобы ты не развалился»_.

— Очень мило, — сонно отвечает Эдди и подходит к все так же занавешенному окну — соседям не стоит видеть, что в доме такой приятной мисс Вейинг живут двое мужчин, один из которых — ее бывший жених и прослывший на районе пьяница. — Особенно учитывая то, как ты сам разрываешь людей напополам…

Дэн услужливо открывает дверь машины перед Энн и, улыбнувшись Эдди — как только заметил? — садится внутрь сам. Черное такси с тихим шелестом резины по мокрому асфальту едет вниз по крутой улице, растворяясь в серой смоговой дымке гудящего буднями Сан-Франциско.

Следом за такси медленно выезжает черный джип с тонированными стеклами — почти такой же, только весь в наклейках «Спайс Герлс», стоял напротив дома Эдди. У него были такие отвратительные зеленые фары, что ему иногда хотелось найти монтировку и расхреначить их.

— Знаешь, нам бы домой надо вернуться, — пространственно говорит Эдди, следя за исчезающими красными огнями, как будто они вели к его уже неспокойному району. — Пусть Марго хотя бы знает, что я жив.

А ведь его правда могут искать для выписки счета. Или просто набить лицо за ежемесячные расспросы от полиции. Кого бы это не задолбало?

_«Нам не обязательно возвращаться туда, Эдди»_ , вкрадчиво шелестит Веном.

— Боишься, что она снова пригласит к себе? — усмехается Эдди и начинает улыбаться, ощущая недовольство затылком. После жара ощущение кажется новым.

Его арендодательница, Марго, уже дважды пыталась пригласить симпатичного соседа к себе под предлогом дешевой и качественной стрижки, но вырез ее декольте каждый раз говорил о том, что цель у наивной парикмахерши другая. И, честно, Эдди бы согласился, если бы в его заднице не торчала болтающая, а теперь еще и ревнующая хрень, которая с пугающей легкостью откусывает людям головы и вырывает конечности.

— Прости, — вздыхает Эдди, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым, и несмело дотрагивается до шеи, где с кожей соприкасается черная вязкая нить. От прикосновения с холодом на кончиках пальцев начинают плясать искры от смешивающихся друг с другом двух пульсов, в которых невозможно отследить единую закономерность. И что-то в этом кажется Эдди чуть более чувственным, чем все, что происходило между ними раньше, а происходило много.

От этого вроде бы не особо значительного прикосновения становится чуть легче дышать, будто исчезло какое-то препятствие в горле, и в груди становится тепло. Это не Веном. Это что-то собственное, что-то приятное, от чего даже щекотно. Эдди хочется сказать больше, гораздо больше, чем он говорил симбиоту раньше.

— Ты же все равно не пустишь меня, _лю-_ …

Напротив дома останавливается похожий черный джип, без номера и с тонированными стеклами, будто точная копия того, что уехал.

Веном ощутимо напрягается, прерывая впервые искреннюю речь своего хоста. Резкий разряд вспышками возбужденных искр скользит вдоль прохладного контакта, там, где кожа вплотную дотрагивается до симбиота. Это становится такой неожиданностью для Эдди, что вся сонливость разом пропадает, уступая тревожному состоянию. Дыхание становится более медленным и тягучим, у него даже получается почувствовать слабый шлейф духов Энн в воздухе. Темная плазма, замершая на затылке, отчаянно потянула его прочь, оскалившись чернотой и шипами.

Феромоновый фон становится тяжелее. Находиться в нем кажется едва ли возможным. Как в вакууме, как в раскаленном воздухе, как на самых темных глубинах океанов, где почти нет кислорода.

_«Отойди от окна»_ , низко рычит симбиот, и Эдди его слушает, отступая на три шага назад.

— В чем дело? — шепотом спрашивает он, ощущая тяжелую и все еще не принадлежащую ему силу, пропитывающую мышцы как горячие приливы воды.

Обернувшись под кожей защитным слоем, Веном нитями плотнее оплетает затылок, защищая, защищаясь и яростно рыская всеми своими чувствами — а их гораздо больше, чем Эдди может опознать — в создающейся напряженной атмосфере вокруг дома.

_«Слежка. Трое в машине»_ , наконец отвечает он, _«За Энни и трусом тоже хвост»_.

Эдди громко ругается.

Он подставил Энн своим присутствием. Теперь ее могут убить из-за него и из-за пришельца, поселившегося в его клетках. А Эдди так старался защитить ее и Дэна, держаться дальше и отвечать на сообщения как можно реже, но отвечать, чтобы Энн не волновалась и не приезжала с грозными криками. Он снова подставил ее, только теперь она может лишиться не работы, а жизни, а это намного важнее.

За ним теперь всегда будет тянуться кровавая полоса опасности и красться по темным углам вечные преследователи.

Черт.

Он хватается за телефон — руки кажутся неподъемными, но в то же время легкими и ловкими, позволяющими ему быстро набрать сообщение.

— Сука! — рычит Эдди, ощущая злость на этих мудаков, на самого себя, на заказчика. Она расцветает на коже узорами чернеющих вен, коротким зудом вспыхивает в затылке, ощущаемая как своя, но чужая. Напряженные почти до боли мышцы требуют действий, и Эдди чувствует, что, вот сейчас, именно сейчас, ему нужно двигаться, нужно что-то придумать, иначе все, все они погибнут из-за него.

Но важнее найти заказчика. Того, кто ищет его и хочет поймать Энн и Дэна, чтобы выманить его. Того, кому он без промедления откусит голову и даже перетерпит собственный рвотный рефлекс — Эдди уверен, что в этот раз он все сделает с кровавым удовольствием.

Ноутбук тускло светится открытой фотографией Карлтона Дрейка.

И Эдди наконец понимает, что в ней не так.

Среди всех телохранителей особенно выделяется подтянутый и кучерявый, открывающий дверь Дрейку. Каменное выражение лица, пистолет за поясом и темная одежда.

Эдди хочется согнуться в приступе истерического смеха, потому что Нейт. _Нейт Стидхэм работал на Дрейка в ебучей «Лайф Фоундейшн». Ну, конечно! Все было так элементарно!_ Ответ был у него под носом все время.

Жаль, что у него нет на это времени. Эдди судорожно запускает руку во взлохмаченные волосы, ощутимо мокрые у корней. Картинка в глазах начинает плыть от складывающихся друг с другом фактов, как паззл.

Это с самого начала была игра: «Дэйли Калифорния», нападение в магазине, сообщение по почте и нападение дома. А теперь и слежка — Эдди все время был под наблюдением. Возможно, даже с самого закрытия фирмы Дрейка. Кто-то, кто знает о его местонахождении и о его яростном отношении к «Лайф Фоундейшн», кто знает о слабостях симбиотов.

_«Пульс участился, Эдди»_ , говорит Веном. Звук его голоса возвращает Эдди ясность сознания. Больше тянуть нельзя, иначе могут пострадать люди, которых он пытался защитить. _Он не может этого допустить_.

Эдди знает, кого искать. И он знает, как.

— Помнишь наш уговор о плохих парнях? — выдыхает он, не чувствуя голоса от злости, и снова берет телефон в дрожащие руки, набирая сообщение уже другому человеку. — Сегодня он отменяется.

_«Что будем делать?»_

— Порешаем их, — говорит он, подбирая куртку с кровати. — Я не знаю, где искать этого ублюдка, но они знают.

_«Что ты задумал?»_ , недоверчиво шипит Веном и сопротивляется движению, заставляя своего человека остановиться посреди комнаты. Холод неприятно вживается в кожу, превращаясь в расплавленное железо, движущееся под кожей.

— Я доверился тебе, — говорит Эдди и бросает взгляд на свою черную вену — она все так же расчерчивает его руку, все так же помечает и кричит своим противоестественным видом, что он ведь и правда поверил. — Теперь твоя очередь.

Симбиот недовольно шевелится в груди, но уступает.

_«Если кто-то из них тронет тебя, мы убьем его»_.

— Конечно.

Эдди почти пугает то, с какой легкостью ему дается ответ. Но его человеческая часть не отзывается на это, задушенная злостью, она даже наоборот — горит злым огнем, обжигая его кожу, покалыванием проходится по напряженным мышцам, добавляя им силы и контроля — Эдди никогда не чувствовал свое тело так идеально, так ровно. В других обстоятельствах он бы восхитился этим. Но сейчас ему хочется только горько посмеяться — он так недоверчиво относился к пришельцу, который знает его лучше, чем он сам, а в итоге его обманули сами люди. И правда — лживые куски мяса.

Эдди, человек «без-конфликтов», стремительно исчезает. И, честно, это не так уж и плохо. У него нет проблем с принятием решений, но после симбиоза, когда к этим решениям прибавилось «Убить — не убить», что, почему-то он должен решать за двоих, сомнений стало больше.

Черный джип угрожающей фигурой выделяется среди приятных домов и серой улицы. Вообще скоро должно начать темнеть, но пока небо сохраняет свою неизменную серость, кажущуюся вязкой из-за обычно незаметного смога. В отражениях темных окон автомобиля небо кажется пугающе черным, и Эдди на мгновение начинает жалеть обо всем. Но только на мгновение. Веном обещал, что с ним ничего не случится, и пока он держит свое слово. Он напоминает ему об этом своим напряженным шевелением в руках, и Эдди становится немного, совсем немного спокойнее.

_«Ты знаешь, что ты идиот, Эдди?»_ , спрашивает Веном. Его огненное движение внутри кажется бешеным, тяжелым. Его сила чувствуется каждой клеточкой тела — еще немного, и она вырвется наружу, больно порвав тонкую кожу, чтобы защищать, защищаться и убивать с кровавой усмешкой на черном лице. Чужая жажда убийства остро кольнула в затылке, и Эдди обещает утолить ее.

— Может быть, — тихо бурчит он и легко стучит по черному стеклу машины.

Симбиот нетерпеливо движется по венам злой энергией. Кажется, что он едва ли не мурлычет от предвкушаемого удовольствия скорого убийства.

Окно медленно опускается. Желание соскрести ублюдские рожи мудаков, сидящих в автомобиле, стремительно тает, уступая страху, потому что, как бы Эдди не был зол, но он не тот человек, который с безучастным лицом сможет убить. И при этом ему хочется избить этих ублюдков до дрожи в руках — _как это все может соседствовать в нем?_ Он не знает и позволяет Веному взять контроль, который снова, с насмешкой и раздражением, называет его трусом и хватает одного из них за шею.

— Сука… — хрипит мужчина и цепляется за его запястье двумя руками, пытаясь избежать удушающего захвата. На Эдди сразу направляется две пушки, снятые с предохранителей. Еще бы мгновение и он трусливо отошел, но сжигающая его органы злость симбиота заглушает все, заставляя двигаться против панической слабости, застилающей глаза красной пленкой.

— Где ваш наниматель? — спрашивает он, крепче сжимая пальцы на чужой шее. Ощущение чужого пульса очень раззадоривает Венома, который, кажется, голодно облизывается, с интересом рассматривая всех троих мудаков в машине. — Парни, вы бы по-хорошему лучше сказали.

_«Сейчаспрямосейчаснужеубьемего!»_ , шипит симбиот, ударяя в голову жидким огнем. Эдди ему позволяет.

Холод опутывает тело. Каждый раз это напоминает погружение в холодную воду. Эдди рефлекторно задерживает дыхание, позволяя черным нитям обернуться вокруг рук и ног, использовать себя в качестве внутреннего скелета и в качестве генератора энергии. Сила проходит через него, но обтекает мышцы, не давая им пользоваться этим — благом или проклятьем? Он до сих пор не решил.

В него стреляют — Эдди видит это даже с закрытыми глазами и дергается внутри тесной темноты, уходя от пуль, которые должны по всем законам физики пройти через его голову, плечо, грудь, но боли не следует, и физика просто идет в задницу — Веном пропускает их через себя, не позволяя добраться до Эдди, который даже не успевает испугаться неминуемой смерти, а она все еще не наступает.

Веном рычит. Острые пальцы настолько сильно впиваются в тонкую человеческую кожу, что кажется, будто она сейчас порвется от этой чудовищной силы. Человек задыхается, молотит руками по салону.

— Жалкие мудаки, — шипит Веном и вырывает наемника из машины, четкими быстрыми движениями отбрасывая его в сторону.

Двое других с явным ужасом на лице продолжают стрелять в черную тварь, хотя наверняка знают, что это ее не остановит. Вряд ли в этом мире вообще существует что-то, что может остановить Венома — он превращается в один черный ураган, в неудержимую живую ярость, знающую, куда лучше надавить, чтобы потрескался череп и переломился позвоночник. Что-то не из этого мира, что жаждет только убивать — именно это чувствует Эдди сейчас, погружаясь все глубже в защитную черноту, и он забывает о том, что симбиот это не только жадный до крови ублюдок, но и часть его тела, его сознания, его самого; часть чего-то немного большего. Сейчас Веном — смертоносная энергия, проходящая через все тело Эдди. И так намного безопаснее.

Удар — перехват, пуля — уклонение, на каждый матерный крик — веселое рычание. Вряд ли в этом звуке можно услышать что-то, но Эдди отчетливо разбирает насмешливые нотки.

Чужая вязкая кровь покрывает черные руки, но, кажется, будто она горячим липким пленом облепила и руки Эдди. Ему хочется панически встряхнуть ими и избавиться от этого ощущения, но он только крепче цепляется за темноту вокруг себя. Рефлексы от направленной в лицо черной твари пушки заставляют дергаться в сторону, и подвижная плазма плотнее оборачивается вокруг тела, защищая, помогая, говоря, что _все нормально, Эдди, ты будешь в порядке_.

Наемники выбираются из машины, продолжая стрелять в сплошную неуязвимость в ее чистом виде. Веном с легкостью отталкивает джип в сторону. Движется он, а Эдди все еще не чувствует, даже тяжести автомобиля. Его плечо только на короткое мгновение немеет, но почти сразу же восстанавливает свою подвижность, которая в этом защитном коконе не нужна. Эдди вообще ничего не чувствует, отдавая все свои силы, чувства и мысли симбиоту, который с яростным весельем разбирается со всеми ублюдками за него. Он действительно трус.

Водитель джипа хрипит, отбрасывая пустой пистолет в сторону. Звук соприкосновения асфальта и железа режет слух. И Веном с легкостью прикладывает его головой о припаркованную рядом машину.

Третий ублюдок тяжко дышит, поднятый в воздух за куртку.

— Я все расскажу! Я все расскажу! — вопит он, и симбиот довольно — Эдди чувствует затылком — наклоняет голову вбок. И оставляет его в живых, сломав обе руки.

Чистая злость. Великолепная ярость. Эдди Брок позволяет этому жить.

Они знают, куда идти.

Становится темно, когда Эдди осматривается.

Вдалеке мерцают огни «Золотых ворот» и быстрыми светлыми пятнами двигаются проезжающие машины. Красиво, если бы Эдди не был так напряжен и не рассматривал каждый темный угол между огромных ящиков, которые по утрам перевозят паромы.

Каждое чувство обостряется до своего человеческого предела. Вряд ли Эдди хоть раз в жизни был так напряжен, как сейчас, осторожно двигаясь к огромному ангару, где, по словам одного из шпионов, находится их новая база. Он даже не чувствует холода, хотя его куртка совсем не подходит под сезон.

Веном черным огнем движется в животе, заставляя напрячься еще больше.

_«Почему ты так напряжен?»_ , интересуется он, _«Ты будешь в безопасности, Эдди, пока я с тобой»_.

— Это адреналин, — шепотом отвечает Эдди, прислушиваясь к инстинктам — пока все и правда было в порядке, но он не доверится этому ощущению, потому что он побывал во всяких передрягах и знает, что поддаваться ледяной уверенности нельзя. — Он вырабатывается в тяжелых ситуациях, когда, например, человеку перед тобой ломают руки на две части…

_«А ты бы хотел, чтобы мы оставили их невредимыми?»_ , парирует симбиот.

— Нет, — вздыхает Эдди и, оглядевшись, выходит на открытую местность перед ангаром. — Но я все еще не привык к тому, что практически своими руками убиваю людей. Даже если они подонки.

_«В вашем мире много уродов, Эдди»_ , шелестит Веном, _«В ироничном смысле ты помогаешь ему быть лучше»_.

— Только _убийц меньше не становится_.

Эдди дотрагивается до железной, покрытой ржавчиной, двери и будто обжигается. Симбиот напряженно вытягивается в венах, становясь невидимым щитом между опасностью за железными стенами и своим хостом.

_«Не вздумай туда заходить»_ , шипит он, _«Не здесь»_.

Искры вспыхивают вдоль позвоночника, заставляя тело дрожать. Ребра, кажется, вот-вот обратятся в пепел от того опасного, затаившегося пламени, что в защитном жесте оборачивается вокруг грудной клетки горячим кольцом. Становится тяжелее дышать от этого ощущения, но из-за вырабатываемого адреналина, оставляющего в его существе только инстинкт самосохранения, дыхание замедляется. Воздух из-за этого кажется куда более холодным и колючим.

— Зайдем сверху? — шутит Эдди и хочет ударить себя арматурой в лицо, но черный контроль перехватывает его руку быстрее, поглощая в липком холоде.

— Хорошая идея, — шипит Веном.

Эдди не успевает возмутиться, как перестает чувствовать твердую поверхность под ногами.

_Сраный ты мудак_ , рычит он, зажмуриваясь, но превращающаяся в месиво цветов улица не пропадает. Размазываются далекие огни, смешиваются в один клубок очертания предметов, ночное небо кажется ожившим и поглощающим завертевшийся в водовороте огней город.

Ему страшнострашнострашно.

Незамедлительное ощущение тошноты скручивает желудок в тугой узел, и все мышцы замирают в паническом шоке. Организм уверен, что сейчас упадет вниз. Пальцы отзываются болью, слишком сильно вцепившиеся в холодную структуру.

— Доверься мне, Эдди, — слышит он голос Венома. Чернота плотнее обвивается вокруг тела.

_Да пошел ты_ , задыхаясь, отзывается Эдди. Когда все это закончится, ему стоит крепко выпить. Даже если это разорвет его желудок. Слишком много событий за один день для человека, который делит свое тело с другим организмом — Эдди не помешает небольшая пауза и помутнение в голове. Если они выживут сегодня. Он не разрешает себе думать об этом и медленно выдыхает, успокаиваясь, когда чувствует под ногами Венома твердую поверхность.

Тревожные импульсы снова проходятся от затылка до поясницы. Страх медленно заглушается напряженностью, но его остаточные ощущения по-прежнему сковывают мышцы. Из-за скользящей под кожей силы становится почти больно, ударяя в виски жидким огнем. Эдди хочется содрать с себя кожу, чтобы телу было не так горячо, но это по-прежнему не его реакция, и она по-прежнему не поддается ему, обжигая, уничтожая, делая из него один сгусток напряженной энергии.

Внутри ангара темно и резко пахнет сыростью. Слабо видимые очертания ящиков и огромных машин пугают, потому что среди них нет ни одного движения. Эдди против воли всматривается в черноту, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь.

— Эдди… — тихо зовет его Веном, передвигаясь бесшумной тенью по ящикам.

А потом внутри Эдди взрывается настоящая бомба, заставляющая его дернуться в сторону выхода, только он не может сбежать из плотно обхватившей его структуры симбиота, сжимающей его конечности до боли.

_Звук_. Еще сильнее, чем тогда, дома, сотрясает все строение, эхом отлетая от железных стен и усиливая эффект чистого звука.

Веном превращается в бешено пульсирующую разумную плазму, цепляющуюся за тело Эдди почему-то колючими нитями. Кажется, что он сейчас порвет его кожу, впиваясь в нее едва ли не черными шипами, лишь бы остаться и защищать своего человека. Ведь только благодаря ему он живет.

Оцепенение тела трескается вместе с этой невыносимой болью. Эдди зажимает уши руками, только легче ему не становится. Даже хуже — все его ткани буквально разрываются от давления силы, разъединяющей их на два отдельных организма. Будто какую-то невидимую часть его тела вырывают из него раскаленным металлом, от которого начинает оплавляться кожа, сгорают органы и покрываются пеплом кости, делая движения медленнее и тяжелее с каждой секундой под этим чудовищным давлением звука.

Симбиот рычит, пытается раствориться в коже Эдди, но его подвижная темнота тут же разрывает ее, выбираясь обратно. Она стремится то поглотить человеческое тело, обратившись в смертельно опасную броню, то исчезнуть, затаиться внутри и в безумной агонии разорвать Эдди изнутри в попытке найти выход.

Эдди теряет ориентацию, кажется, падая. Удар о землю выбивает весь воздух из легких. Ему кажется, что он сейчас задохнется и выхаркает свои легкие от создаваемого вакуума вокруг него.

_Это ловушка_ , бьется в его голове с больной отдачей во всем черепе. Еще немного, и это проломит толстую кость, выбираясь наружу кроваво-красным вопящим потоком.

Веном обвивается вокруг тела, сжимает так больно, что Эдди кажется, что его скелет не выдержит и просто переломится пополам от этой силы. Он кричит, бьется в агонии, ломает ногти о землю, но ощущения не прекращаются, отрывая от его тела по клетке, по кусочку, чтобы он почувствовал, как меньше остается от его содрогающегося в приступах боли тела; как сильнее его ломает симбиот, который обещал защищать, быть одним целым.

Быть симбиозом.

Он сгорает. Они сгорают.

Все прекращается так же внезапно, как и начинается.

Не сдерживаясь, Эдди сквозь больное оцепенение переворачивается набок. Его выворачивает. От привкуса крови на языке становится еще поганее и страшнее. Возможно, у него отказывают органы. Хотя вряд ли именно это должно его волновать сейчас. Все тело горит и не принадлежит ему — даже не Веному — никому. Ни у Эдди, ни у пришельца не осталось сил.

От понимания, что он не чувствует симбиота внутри себя, Эдди начинает задыхаться, но вместо того, чтобы выхаркать свои легкие, он глубоко вдыхает. Это отзывается болью в грудной клетке. Настолько, что у него моментально намокают ресницы, только остановиться он уже не может — дыхание машинальное действие организма, который все равно будет стремиться к жизни.

— Веном, — хрипит Эдди и заходится в приступе влажного кровавого кашля. — Веном…

В ангаре включают свет. Хлопают железные двери, пропуская внутрь тех, кого Эдди Брок так ненавидит. Теперь настолько, что ему даже не страшно, если он убьет кого-то. Своими руками.

Он ерзает, пытаясь понять, насколько больно шевелиться, и с паническим удивлением обнаруживает, что может шевелить руками. Зажмурившись, чтобы свет не ослеплял, Эдди шумно выдыхает, собираясь, и заставляет себя выставить локти. Тяжко опираясь на них, приподнимает собственное тело над землей. Позвоночник болезненно щелкает. Потерявшие всю пластичность мышцы учатся заново находиться под слабым, но все же контролем. Это так больно, что Эдди тихо скулит и ругается сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Глаза, не привыкшие к свету, постепенно позволяют разглядеть очертания окружающих предметов и заметить движение. Люди.

— _Веном_ … — снова зовет он, но не получает ответа. Даже теплого движения где-то в теле.

— Эдди, Эдди, — вздыхают свысока, и ему не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы узнать говорящего. — Потрепала тебя жизнь…

— Сука! — тихо рычит Эдди и снова сплевывает кровь. От металлического вкуса хочется сблевать снова.

Нейт присаживается на корточки напротив. На его смуглом лице застыла легкая улыбка, которая совсем не кажется Эдди приятной — он бы с удовольствием разбил этому ублюдку лицо, если бы чувствовал свое тело чуть больше, чем только руки.

— Ты можешь верить мне, Эдди, — говорит Нейт ласково. — Хоть мы и применяем очень жесткие методы, но у нас нет цели убивать тебя. Симбиоты бывают очень… _упрямы_. Хотя ты это и так знаешь лучше каждого из нас.

— Тебе верить? — от звука собственного голоса голова начинает болеть сильнее, и Эдди морщится. — Ты, гандон, соврал мне, чуть не убил меня в магазине, разъебал мою квартиру и еще преследуешь моих друзей. И разве сейчас этот гей-квартет за твоей спиной не для того, чтобы пристрелить меня?

Нейт вздыхает и поднимается.

— Однажды «Лайф Фоундейшн» пыталась вернуть симбиота простой тактикой, и в итоге мистер Дрейк мертв, а компанию свернули. Стоило попробовать более долгую, но действенную тактику.

Эдди шумно выдыхает, понимая, к чему ведет Стидхэм. У него леденеет в животе.

— Тебе нужен пришелец?

Будто в подтверждение его слов в животе шевелится Веном, и Эдди едва сдерживает облегченный вздох, ощущая подвижное тепло, разливающееся приятной отравой по всему телу. Вдоль болящего позвоночника бегут короткие и такие необходимые импульсы наличия конечностей и возможности их контролировать, если понадобится.

— Всем нужен симбиот, кто знает о нем, — отвечает Нейт. — _Они никогда не оставят тебя в покое, пока симбиот с тобой_.

_«Он прав, Эдди»_ , отзывается Веном. Его голос кажется Эдди единственным, что может заставить его показать чувства сейчас, а ему страшно. Действительно страшно, что он умрет, что эти мудаки заберут его симбиота, что Веном сам уйдет, потому что так было бы правильно. Так было бы логично. Эдди ведь по-прежнему ничего не может дать ему, кроме своего тела.

— Нужен ли тебе этот груз? Постоянно быть в опасности? Бояться заводить отношения? — мужчина качает головой. Его взгляд говорит, что, нет, никому такое не нужно, а если он откажется, то он полный идиот. — Если мы заберем симбиота для продолжения цели мистера Дрейка, то ты снова сможешь жить _нормальной_ жизнью. У тебя останется работа. Ты сможешь вернуться к Энн…

Эдди не может. Не может. Не может даже позволить себе думать о таком будущем. Он только свыкся с этим вторичным пульсом внутри себя, с обязательным завтраком, в который входит шоколад, с оскорбляющим его вторым голосом, который язвит и шутит даже лучше, чем многие комики на телевидении. Он только начинает привыкать к своей неизбежной участи быть вечно связанным с черным существом, которое ближе к нему, чем весь остальной мир. Возможно, не так давно Эдди бы согласился, но он другой. Что-то в нем поменялось вместе с тем, как в клетках поселился Веном. И он не сможет объяснить это, эту привязанность и приятную щекотку в груди каждый раз, когда различает в интонации симбиота что-то, похожее на человеческую нежность.

С другой стороны — жизнь. _Обычная_. Без выстрелов в живот и опустошения кошелька, без страха быть пойманным и отрыванием голов.

И, нет, Эдди не может ставить это с двух разных сторон.

_Тогда я люблю тебя, Эдди_.

Веном выбрал его. Его из миллионов, из миллиардов и из чисел гораздо больше, чем способны сосчитать калькуляторы.

_Мы и есть дом, Эдди_.

Он не может отказаться от этого. Они _одно целое_ , _одно и то же_. Они принадлежат друг другу и эта связь гораздо сильнее и больше, чем человеческий мозг может представить.

Эдди тихо смеется, поднимая глаза на непонятливо скривившегося Нейта.

— Не-ет, приятель, — улыбается, с омерзением ощущая, как трескается засыхающая в уголках губ кровь. — _Я не отдам Венома_ ни тебе, ни другим уродам, даже если это будет вся наша гребаная планета. Пошли все вы в задницу!

_«Эдди»_ , шипит симбиот и теплом ластится к ребрам. Так хорошо, так необходимо, что у Эдди сбивается дыхание и хочется целиком погрузиться в это ощущение, только он не может пока и плотнее сжимает челюсти, пытаясь подняться. Тело болит и сопротивляется, но ему нужно подняться. Сейчас. Именно сейчас. Иначе они погибнут.

Нейт начинает хмуриться.

— Ты не отдашь, — медленно соглашается он, заставляя Эдди напрячься. — Но останется ли он с тобой в этом звуке?

Он машет рукой четырем мужчинам, стоящим с пушками и крайне суровыми выражениями лица. Один из них, опустив винтовку, достает из кармана бронежилета небольшой пульт. У Эдди леденеет в животе.

Нужно что-то делать. Иначе они погибнут. Иначе. Иначе. Иначе…

— Веном, — тихо зовет он и, дождавшись ответного движения в груди, морщится от звука своего голоса. — _Слияние_ , как… тогда.

Так сильнее. Так быстрее. Так они справятся. Вместе.

_«Ты не выдержишь, Эд-…»_ , его ответ прерывается с нарастающим гулом в ангаре. Даже земля кажется шатающейся и ненадежной.

Эдди зажимает уши руками. Потом сжимает волосы пальцами. Потом корчится от боли во всем теле, будто из него снова вытаскивают все внутренности. Медленно, со вкусом, чтобы он почувствовал отсутствие каждого органа и горячую липкую кровь, затапливающую каждый свободный сантиметр тела. Кажется, кровь идет даже из ушей, мокро пропитывая пальцы.

Симбиот бьется внутри него, царапает когтями череп изнутри, не желая расставаться с носителем. Он держится за человеческое тело, то прорывая бледную кожу своей не физической структурой, то растворяясь в венах, окрашивая их в черный. От его безумной агонии жжет каждую клетку тела, как в пожаре.

— Веном, — рычит Эдди сквозь боль. Он больше не сможет. Он человек, хотя этот звук он может нормально терпеть, но не с пришельцем внутри себя, которого разрывает на части два его естественных инстинкта — защищать носителя и спасать свою жизнь.

Болевой порог стремительно стирается, становясь чем-то несущественным и ничтожным, как линия на песке. С каждой секундой боль усиливается, грозя отказом не только органов, но и разрывом легких — давление на грудь нарастает, продавливая ребра и болью вжимаясь в легкие.

Он умрет. И это единственный финал для них: умрет Эдди — умрет Веном. Как блядские Ромео и Джульетта. Шекспир задал очень плохое клише для романов.

Звук снова прекращается. Эдди вынужден признать, что они подобрали весьма изощренный способ пытки.

Все его существо требует отдыха, требует сдаться. Тело отказывает так стремительно, что он почти не удивляется тому, что начинает глотать кровь. Атрофия мышц не позволяет даже найти другое положение, чтобы избавиться от лишней жидкости во рту, заливающейся в горло.

— Давай, паразит, — просит Эдди, не в силах даже открыть глаза. — Слияние…

_«Тогда мы точно умрем»_ , симбиот медленным и тягучим движется вдоль грудной клетки, а, может, это тоже кровь — Эдди уже не различает, медленно умирая от поглощения вторым организмом его органов и адских конвульсий, _«Ты не сможешь сейчас»_.

Нейт снова машет рукой.

— Давай еще. Сейчас они отцепятся друг от друга.

У Эдди нет сил спорить и нет сил бороться. Все, чего ему хочется, снова оказаться в _том_ утре, когда в квартиру светило солнце и он впервые ощутил своеобразные объятия Венома. Он помнит этот момент досконально — от живого тепла под кожей до приятного прикосновения к щеке; помнит прохладу квартиры и пугающую легкость, потому что он не привык к этому ощущению. _А ведь у них действительно все могло получиться_ … От этого понимания становится так обидно, что хочется закричать, но у Эдди нет сил.

— Ты был огромной занозой в заднице, — хрипит он, опуская плечи. — Мудила.

Может, там, чуть дальше границы темноты, когда люди закрывают глаза, есть такое место, где все счастливы. Может, там Эдди ждет вечная студенческая вечеринка, когда он познакомился с парнями с журфака и понял, к чему хочет стремиться. Или самый первый ужин с Энн.

_«Лжец»_. _Это точно не тебе говорить_.

Вспышка боли пронзает каждую клеточку тела. Уничтожает, сжигает, обращает в пока еще живой импульс, вопящий о пределе, о видимой границе, которую Эдди уже переступил и от которой он продолжает удаляться, двигаясь к точке невозврата, к тому месту за темнотой в глазах.

Интересно, останется ли с ним после смерти метка принадлежности?

Эдди что-то будто толкает. Только он не падает, а наоборот — поднимается. Горящую искрами кожу накрывает холодом, опутывающим пальцы, тело, шею. Коротко колет кончики пальцев, и спасительная прохлада струится по его венам, превращая пульсирующую в них боль в пустое давление. Горячая кровь, заливающаяся в легкие, застывает. Становится легче дышать. И то, от чего Эдди снова начинает чувствовать свое тело — ощущение силы.

_Слияние_.

_«Мы обещали тебе, Эдди»_ , мурлычет Веном, плотнее оборачиваясь вокруг _своего_ человека.

Эдди улыбается уголками рта. Кожу стягивает засохшая на ней кровь.

Энергия стремительно растворяется в этих ощущениях и взамен ей приходит новая, куда более мощная. Она движется быстрее электронов и заряженных частиц, огибая все тело и даря необходимую легкость, необходимую силу — контролируемую. Боль медленно исчезает под горячими прикосновениями. Ощущение срастающихся тканей по-прежнему неприятное, но после этой адской боли кажется даже щекотным. Колющий злостью затылок становится его спусковым крючком.

Звук все еще мешает — стучит в голове громким монотонным фоном, но терпимым.

Эдди чувствует это все — тело, силу, мысли. Эдди Брок это Веном. Они — один организм, одно целое. И так намного проще.

Собравшись, он рассматривает удивленное лицо Нейта и взявших его на прицел вооруженных ублюдков.

В груди появляется нетерпение и жажда немедленного убийства, и Эдди понимает, что это _его_ желания, а не симбиота: разорвать на куски, почувствовать хруст чужих костей. Медленно, с особой жестокостью. И Веном ему поможет. Не потому, что они симбиоз, хотя это неотъемлемая часть их существования, а потому, что Веном и есть жестокость в ее чистом кристальном виде. В таком, какой она появилась вместе с первой жизнью. И теперь это их жестокость, их жажда, их злость — одно на двоих.

Они движутся сквозь звук и едва терпимую боль.

— Огонь! — кричит Нейт и сам достает пистолет, целясь в голову, грудь. Куда-нибудь, лишь бы остановить тварь, пропускающую пули через себя, как вода пропускает камень.

_Убитьубитьубитьубитьубить_.

Они теряются в том кровавом безумии, что оставляет свои красные следы на земле и железных ящиках — они останутся единственными свидетелями этого смертоносного слияния. Выстрелы, хруст костей, крики — все это ласкает Веному слух, делая их ожесточеннее, быстрее, сильнее. Лучше.

Двое прикрывают Нейта, отстреливаясь, движутся к выходу, пока Веном со злобным рычанием сокращает огнестрельную дистанцию, добираясь когтистыми пальцами до одного мужчины из защитного отряда. Кровь из рваной раны на шее брызгает на землю. Из его рук валится автомат, следом и сам человек, зажимая смертельную рану красными ладонями и содрогаясь в конвульсиях от потери крови.

Второму они сворачивают шею, удачно выбив раздражающий своей дробью автомат щупальцем.

_Нейта оставим на потом. Последним, убьем его последним! Пусть он видит, до чего хотел добраться, гребаный урод!_ Веном предвкушающе облизывается, перепрыгивая через ящики, добираясь до своей единственной цели.

На улице людей больше — они защищены и вооружены — направляют многочисленные дула огнестрельного оружия на черную фигуру, опасно сверкающей оскаленной пастью и белыми разрезами глаз.

— Не дайте ему добраться до босса! — кричит кто-то.

Веном коротко рычит, высматривая среди многочисленных огней горящих фар Нейта, и бросается через пять или шесть машин, чтобы добраться, чтобы ощутить липкую кровь на руках, чтобы почувствовать хруст ломающихся костей. Неважно каких, лишь бы они ломались.

По нему открывают огонь. Это все еще бесполезно, все еще не имеет эффекта — только распаляет и злит сильнее. Веном с безумным злым ревом мечется от одного человека к другому, лишая оружия, сознания и жизни. Все огни смазываются от быстрого движения, но не превращаются в одно месиво — он все еще четко видит каждого человека. Быстро и легко, как в танце из ожившей темноты, мелькающей перед светом, они ломают кости, рвут плоть и пускают кровь.

Эдди помнит, как быстро и легко они разорвали одного мудака пополам.

Эдди помнит, что они уничтожили все пять машин с этими гребаными наемниками.

Эдди помнит, как испуганно на них смотрит Нейт.

Вся его группа отчаянных головорезов мертва. Зажженные фары пусто светят в никуда, вырисовывая только очертания Венома, склонившегося над зажатой жертвой.

— Ну что? Мы все еще нужны тебе? — насмешливо шипит Веном, щуря белые глаза.

— Будут другие! — дерзко отвечает Нейт, но его голос заметно дрожит. Он боится, но еще пытается казаться уверенным. Похвально, если бы не было так смешно — им смешно. Они чувствуют, какая тяжелая и тягучая пленка из страха обволакивает дрожащего от ужаса человека.

— Тогда передай им, _когда увидитесь_ , что все вы проебались! — шипит Веном.

— Ч-что?

Острые пальцы обхватывают тонкую для Венома шею, поднимая над землей. У людей ничтожный защитный покров — рвется легко и быстро. Нейт кричит от боли, цепляется руками за запястье, надеясь избежать хватки на горле, но Эдди — он чувствует самого себя в этот момент — давит сильнее и, двигаясь вместе с симбиотом, вонзает пальцы глубже, сжимая хрупкий позвоночник.

Как трофей, как доказательство и как приятное приветствие тем другим. Они приедут, будут разбираться и найдут это, а после пусть рискнут искать их.

Эдди помнит, что не дергается от вида уродливого трупа. И он не помнит ничего другого в этот момент, что доставляло ему столько же удовольствия, как убийство мудака, начавшего второй круг ада в его жизни. Теперь все закончилось и, он надеется, насовсем.

— Теперь мы можем вернуться домой, Эдди.

Его квартира дышит прохладой и пылью. Под ногами хрустят куски штукатурки, осколки стекла и пустые гильзы. Сломанная мебель угловатыми очертаниями показывается из синей темноты, разгоняемой неоновой вывеской в гостиной. Смотреть на это действительно жутко и не хочется — в уставший мозг сразу лезут неприятные мысли о количестве нулей в той сумме, которую ему скорее всего придется заплатить. А у Эдди нет желания думать об этом вообще. Как и думать в принципе.

Он устало падает на незаправленную кровать, наконец позволяя себе расслабиться, хотя остаточные ощущения адреналина еще клокочут в крови. Он повторяет себе, что теперь можно, теперь все будет в порядке.

Взгляд находит одинокий календарь на стене — оказывается, Эдди не был здесь с девятнадцатого числа. А ему казалось, что прошел всего лишь один долгий день, а не три — удивительно, как здесь еще не поселились мексиканские иммигранты.

— Дом, — вздыхает Эдди, раскидывая руки на кровати. — Нас никто не видел?

_«Нет»_ , отзывается Веном, плавным теплом скользя под кожей. От его движения вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, которым он не хочет сопротивляться.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Улыбка трогает уголки губ. — В следующий раз воспользуемся дверью.

Симбиот издает звук, похожий на смешок, и Эдди улыбается этому звуку еще шире, ощущая приятное спокойствие, впервые за эту неделю. А, может, он просто настолько устал, что не чувствует уже даже волнения из-за того, что вломился на огороженное полицейской лентой место преступления, хотя это его квартира. Наконец никто не преследует, никто не пытается убить, и они все еще вместе.

Ему кажется, что стоит закрыть глаза, как он заснет часов на двадцать, а его желудок за это время переварит сам себя и превратит неприятную пустоту в абсолютный вакуум внутри него. _Похрен_ , думает Эдди. У него нет сил на движения. Даже на поход в душ, хотя находиться в собственной одежде неприятно. Это кажется единственной причиной, почему он не может закрыть глаза и провалиться в долгий сон. С тихим кряхтением от недовольно напрягшихся мышц он садится и стягивает грязную кофту через голову, бросая на не менее грязный пол — ее даже стирка уже не спасет. В квартире холодно, и Эдди ведет плечами, прогоняя дрожь.

Черная вена привлекает внимание своим все еще противоестественным видом. В ночи она кажется частью той самой абсолютной черноты, в которой Эдди тонет и никак не может добраться до дна. Завороженный, он снова проводит по ней пальцем поверх татуировок, чтобы убедиться, что это все еще не чернила, — не стирается и не исчезает. Эдди тихо усмехается этому и глубоко вдыхает пыльный воздух. На мгновение становится страшно, что сейчас снова станет больно, но ничего не происходит, и он дышит уже увереннее.

Веном живым теплом замирает в солнечном сплетении и медленно опутывает черными нитями ребра. Это щекотно и приятно, и Эдди дотрагивается ладонью до груди, там, где горячее всего.

Столько всего случилось, а они по-прежнему вместе. Все также делят одно тело и одну голову. Нет больше границ и само их существование начинает казаться Эдди невероятно тупым, или Веном просто настолько ловко становится частью его личного пространства, что Эдди не замечает. Но он уверен в том, что теперь нет ни одного препятствия между ними, и они движутся друг к другу как противоположно заряженные частицы — стремительно, неизбежно, неумолимо. Только они встретятся, ничто уже не сможет разделить их, никакая существующая сила в этой Вселенной.

Веном выбрал его. И _Эдди выбирает его_. С каждым своим вздохом, отказываясь от целого мира и от самого себя.

Эту связь все еще трудно понять, но просто почувствовать — Эдди начинает слышать, видеть, ощущать кожей и под ней, насколько прочно он связан с Веномом клетками своего тела, связанными в одну сетку нейронами, чувствами, которые, вроде бы, отделены друг от друга, а, вроде бы, делятся на двоих, делая из них симбиоз, одно целое, единство высшего порядка, не поддающееся законам физики и биологии. Это больше и глубже гравитации, это дольше бесконечности, это сильнее энергии; это то самое нечто, с которым Эдди Брок чувствует себя не частью мира, а своим собственным, состоящим только из черных тонов.

Сердце начинает стучать чуть быстрее. Он знает, как это называется и что это гораздо большая мощь, чем вся, что он когда-либо ощущал и будет ощущать, но не сможет признаться в этом даже самому себе. Люди не умеют любить так — _принадлежать_ , — и Эдди тоже не умеет, но, кажется, это уже случилось, а он упустил этот момент, пытаясь понять значение «принадлежности». Изучая состав яда, он отравился им сам.

— Веном, — тихо зовет он и встряхивает руками, чтобы прогнать дрожь.

Щекотное ощущение в груди прекращается, но не исчезает.

— Нет, нет, не останавливайся, — бурчит Эдди. Жар медленно ползет по шее, угрожая вот-вот добраться до лица. — Не останавливайся…

Холод расцветает черным сплетением нитей на пояснице. От этого в комнате будто становится холоднее, но в то же время Эдди жарко от пылающего смущением лица и живого ощущения жизни под кожей, продолжающего медленно очерчивать плавные изгибы костей текучей структурой.

— Эдди, — мурлычет Веном на ухо. Острые пальцы дотрагиваются до напряженных плеч и, легко задевая кожу, скользят дальше. Эдди коротко вздрагивает от прикосновений, но позволяет, плотнее притираясь к темному телу позади себя. — О чем ты думаешь?

— _О нас_ , — не врет, закрывая глаза. Все его спокойствие стремительно рассыпается у него же в руках, заставляя мягкие мышцы приобретать болезненную твердость и непроизвольно сжимая глотку, не давая доступ к кислороду. Расслабиться в этих руках, оглаживающих грудь и живот, кажется невозможным. — О принадлежности… И _я хочу_ , окей?

Становится тихо. Настолько, что Эдди начинает чувствовать кожей второй пульс, бьющийся на коже и под ней, примешивающийся к его собственному неравномерной дробью, лишенный всякой периодичности. Это сводит с ума и смущает даже сильнее, чем черные руки на теле, от которых остро загораются искры в животе, угрожая перерасти в огненный вихрь, от которого окончательно снесет крышу. Рука, опутанная вечной меткой черноты, начинает зудеть.

Эдди раздраженно дергает головой, утыкаясь затылком в подбородок симбиота.

— Я хочу… _принадлежать_ , — лицо заливает краской. Нет ни единого шанса, что Веном не почувствовал, как пропустило удар человеческое сердце, или даже два.

— Ты и так принадлежишь нам, Эдди-и, — тянет Веном, его сотканные из абсолютной темноты пальцы легко царапают кожу, заставляя Эдди судорожно вздохнуть. — Наш Эдди. _Мой_.

Эдди столько раз слышал это, столько раз отшучивался или непонятливо морщился, а теперь, когда он понимает смысл, кроющийся за этими шипящими вкрадчивыми нотками, готов покраснеть, как малолетний девственник. И ему снова страшно. Совсем немного. И только потому, что теперь нет препятствий, теперь только они.

Черные нити щекотно скользят по бокам, вдоль позвоночника, оплетая тело холодной структурой. Эдди задерживает дыхание, чтобы не проронить лишнего звука, хотя это уже так сложно.

— Мы хотим слышать тебя, Эдди, — шипит Веном, и что-то липкое и прохладное дотрагивается до его щеки рядом с губами. Легко, едва ощутимо, и плавно движется дальше, проходится по плотно сжатым губам. Эдди понимает, что от него требуется, и, поддаваясь внутренним инстинктам и борясь с собственными рефлексами, приоткрывает рот.

Это не похоже на поцелуй. Не на то чувственное соприкосновение губ, от которого замирает сердце и кружится голова. Это похоже на смирение, на позволение, когда ожившая чернота мягким холодом дотрагивается до губ, всего лишь имитируя человеческий поцелуй, и будто клубящимся дымом заполняет рот. У этого позволения нет вкуса, но оно очень и очень сильно влияет на организм, заставляя его вырабатывать десятки активных гормонов, от которых в предвкушающей сладкой судороге сокращаются мышцы.

Искры в животе двигаются так быстро, что вспыхивает пламя — черное, жгучее и приятное, заполняющее собой каждый миллиметр тела. Кожу жжет изнутри, волосы на затылке начинают липнуть к коже, и пальцы до боли цепляются за ткань джинс.

Эдди шумно выдыхает, теряясь в ощущениях: как тепло и щекотно Веном обвивается вокруг его ребер, как когтистые пальцы легко царапают кожу на животе, как прохладно темные нити движутся на боках, заставляя дрожать от перепада температур, как в животе формируется та знакомая и необходимая жажда, смешивающаяся с почти материально ощущаемым возбуждением. Он сходит с ума от этих ощущений. _И это только малая часть_ , шепчет его внутренняя темная сущность — единственная оставшаяся в нем.

Не сильное, но ощутимое давление на спину окончательно сбивает Эдди. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он действует чисто на инстинктах, ложась животом на кровать. От прикосновения с холодной мятой тканью в позвоночнике коротко загорается импульс, двигающийся к затылку. И это должно быть так унизительно для него, но Эдди чувствует, что так должно быть, так правильно, он хочет этого, этого хочет то черное пламя внутри него, требующее немедленного прикосновения, неизбежного слияния, только чуть больше и сильнее, чем раньше.

Веном не покидает его. Черные нити ползут вдоль рук, оплетая их будто еще одним переплетением вен, и Эдди сжимает его ладони в своих, ощутив острые пальцы между своих. И сжимает еще сильнее, когда холодный мокрый язык скользит от самой поясницы до затылка.

— Сука, — хрипло выдыхает он, пытаясь замаскировать стон, который должен был сорваться с языка. Веном довольно трется о его затылок.

От этого прикосновения, кажется, даже поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Пламя жидким вязким веществом разливается по всему телу. Оно проходит два круга кровообращения, добираясь до сердца. Единственно жизненно важный орган вот-вот превратится в пепел от этого нестерпимого жара в груди, который должен разрушить кости и расплавить кожу, превратившись в мощный источник, подобный звездному. Но боли не следует, только растущая жажда, от которой становится так трудно дышать. Эдди хочет. Так сильно, что разрыв грудной клетки не кажется просто панической иллюзией.

Все его существо жаждет слияния, единства, того самого тягучего, горячего, как расплавленное золото, что заполняет его целиком, что делает из них — _нас_.

Пылающая черным огнем вена — метка — обжигает изнутри. Ее хочется вырвать, вырезать, выцарапать, лишь бы стало легче, прохладнее, лишь бы исчезли эти танцующие пятна из глаз, которые Эдди не может сосчитать, сколько бы ни пытался, чтобы отвлечься от своих инстинктивных желаний развести колени, позволить делать с собой все.

— Эдди-и-и, — тянет симбиот. Обжигающий горячую кожу холод добирается до ремня.

Эдди замирает — слушает сдвоенный пульс, давится своими хриплыми вздохами и просьбой остановиться — это просто невозможно. Не теперь, когда его организм так отчаянно тянет к другому, когда он уверен, что эту жажду не утолить ничем другим. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы Веном не спрашивал его, а он спрашивает в замирающих прикосновениях и в колющих затылок ощущениях. И это кажется таким важным и таким… _человечным_ , что Эдди сам душит в себе остатки здравомыслящей человеческой части, которая все еще мечтает о свободе, и крепче сжимает черные руки в своих.

_Все в порядке_ — в этот раз не ложь.

Холод, который температура в его теле никак не может сжечь, ползет за ткань, впервые дотрагиваясь до бедер. Только от одного этого прикосновения Эдди готов кончить, вжимаясь лицом в одеяло. Ему уже физически плохо от этого пожара. Пусть, пусть он уже сгорит.

Веном низко рычит. Его структура проходится по спине. Слышится треск ткани, на который уже практически все равно. Теперь нет препятствий, теперь до кожи дотрагивается прохладный воздух, теперь Эдди, несмотря даже на повышенную, по ощущениям, в полтора раза температуру, покрывается мурашками и глубже прячет лицо в ткани.

Стоящий член болезненно трется о жесткий материал одежды, заставляя Эдди выгибаться в пояснице. Симбиоту это нравится — затылок горит от нервной связи, — но он тихо шипит, даже грубо прижимая человека обратно к матрацу. Движение мышц кажется таким приятным, что Эдди глухо стонет и пытается повторить даже слабое перемещение, лишь бы усилить трение. Пространства мало, так ничтожно мало, но от этого каждое движение слаще, томительнее.

Веном снова шипит, и его темнота крепче обвивается вокруг грудной клетки, пресекая все попытки движения. Обжигающая твердость формируемого тела прижимается к спине, удерживая на месте. Близко, жарко, тесно, но все еще недостаточно. Эдди уже не может сдержать беспорядочных вздохов, от которых он совсем не получает кислорода. Ему нужно совсем немного, чтобы трепетный фейерверк разломал все его кости и ночь расплавилась, утопив его в своей густоте.

Становится совсем плохо, когда Эдди чувствует, как в него упирается что-то холодное и подвижное, и все же пытается неловко развести колени. Под тяжестью и силой получается не очень, но симбиот получает достаточно пространства — _боже_ — Эдди и правда разрешает ему, жаждет этого и почти просит хриплым голосом, задыхаясь от возбуждающего движения под кожей, обволакивающего ребра, которые только и удерживают то безумное чувство в теле. Как только в его теле появится трещина, то все должно взлететь на воздух.

— _Сделай меня своим_ , — просит Эдди. Ему хочется верить, что потом он не срежет свое лицо ножом, чтобы не видеть смущения на нем. Он мог бы оправдаться, что за него говорит похоть, только он сам в это не поверит, а Венома не так просто обмануть, как людей. И в этом их огромная разница, образующая между ними пропасть.

Веном трется о его затылок лицом и движется вперед.

Вот-вот должен взорваться весь мир вместе с его планетами и кометами. Немедленно, прямо сейчас, разрушая все, созданное тем же взрывом, на атомы и соединения, неизвестные наукам. По-другому Эдди не смог бы объяснить потерю понятий верх и низ, право и лево, сгорание собственных клеток в этом мощнейшем черном пламени, которое заполняет его целиком. Разрушает. Уничтожает. Коллапсирует, подобно звезде.

Мышцы внутри растягиваются. Это не больно, но не очень приятно, хотя Эдди все равно стонет, чувствуя сковывающее поясницу наслаждение только от понимания, что теперь эта связь гораздо сильнее, чем на генетическом и ментальном уровне.

Они замирают — Веном дает привыкнуть, а у него совсем нет терпения, Эдди вслушивается в каждое ощущение, крепче сжимая темные руки.

Раньше Эдди бы бежал от этого, как от огня, и шутил бы про задницу столько, что симбиоту пришлось бы затыкать его насильно, но теперь Эдди сам подставляется под черное, прохладное, растягивающее ткани изнутри обжигающим инородным прикосновением, легко скользящее чуть дальше, отчего у него напрягаются плечи и из груди вырывается тихий вздох.

Сдвоенный пульс быстро бьется на шее в артерии, как куда более чувственное обозначение другого слияния, когда Эдди знает — _уверен_ , — что чувствует. Что разрывающее трепетное тепло не просто болезнь, а вызванный ядом вечный симптом, который не переборют никакие антидоты.

Он коротко дергает бедрами и смущенно вжимается лицом в подушку, получая в ответ удовлетворенное мурчание.

Нити сплетаются друг с другом и клеятся к влажной коже, чтобы плотнее, ярче, чтобы его тело лишилось защитного эпителия от чудовищных температур. Веном плавно движется назад. Начинающие привыкать мышцы возмущенно заныли, но приятная судорога от вернувшегося, проникающего глубже, простреливает гудящее жидким огнем тело так, что Эдди видит звезды перед глазами и почти целиком ощущает космический вакуум на своих легких. Медленные движения, будто специально, растягивают не только мышцы, но и время до не считаемых значений. Эдди так хорошо, черт.

Он весь, до самых кончиков пальцев, становится чем-то большим с каждым движением. Чем-то единым с этой подвижной чернотой внутри себя. Чем-то гораздо значимым — не для мира, но для симбиота, который трется о каждый доступный миллиметр кожи; _нуждается в нем_.

Черные отростки неожиданным холодом дотрагиваются до члена.

— Сука, — вздыхает Эдди и теряется, не зная, чему поддаваться — желанной разрядке или тягучим движениям, от которых так опасно нарастает давление в низу живота и смертельно трещат ребра. Еще немного, и они не выдержат той безумной агонии. Нервные окончания, пронизывающие тело, сокращаются вместе с мышцами, делая приятнее в тысячи раз, чем было во все предыдущие разы.

Эдди срывает на громкий стон, едва движения становятся немного быстрее, глубже, насколько позволяют растянутые ткани.

— Эдди-и-и, _мой Эдди_ , — тянет симбиот над ухом. Его движения внутри задевают какую-то точку, от которой его человек замирает и зубами цепляется за ткань одеяла.

Это больше его сил. Это… Это нереально. Эта принадлежность убьет его, став спасением.

Все прикосновения усиливаются, доводя Эдди до пика напряжения: холоднее и медленнее становятся движения нитей на члене, крепче обвивается абсолютная темнота вокруг предплечий, ярче и больше кажется ощущение структуры внутри себя. И еще ярче, когда Веном повторяет движение по этой точке. Снова и снова.

Эдди хрипит, ведет плечами и пытается дотянуться рукой до собственного члена, чтобы избавиться от растущего жара в животе, но симбиот крепко держит его, в особом исступлении задевая влажную кожу спины — Эдди чувствует его эмоции, как свои, и от этого так хорошо, что он готов вопить от экстаза. Двигающиеся нити размазывают проступающие капли по члену.

— Ты прекрасен, Эдди, — шелестит Веном. Эдди задыхается. Действительно задыхается.

Глубже, больше, жарче, чтобы кожа уже наконец оплавилась и перестала мешать единственному огню, черной жажде, всепоглощающей энергии уничтожить все его захлебывающееся восторгом и желанием существо. Чтобы превратить два организма в один, сплавив их мысли, пульс и чувства в неразделимое вещество.

И его симбиоту хорошо — это ощущается не только затылком, но каждой клеткой, в которую вплелись черные генетические коды. Стороннее наслаждение пронизывает, как ток. Хотя у пришельцев секс определенно выглядит по-другому, но Веному нравится. До безумного вихря, вспарывающего Эдди кожу короткими бессвязными импульсами — это то, что чувствует Веном всей своей структурой, всей переменчивой плазмой, взрывающейся миллиардами крошечных всплесков. Веном цепляется за его тело, сжимает ладони, движется внутри, принося так много удовольствия и хосту, и самому себе, сплетаясь с нервной системой. Так лучше — делить ощущения на двоих. Прикосновения — на двоих. Связь — на двоих. Если бы Эдди понимал в этом больше, то подумал бы, что его симбиот бьется в почти человеческом исступлении, которое только начинает скользить по телу короткими судорогами.

Эдди выгибается против давления на спину. Он сходит с ума от этого — в нем так хорошо и быстро движется черная структура, она же ласковыми движениями очерчивает головку члена, скользит на чувствительной коже. От необыкновенного трения голова кружится так сильно, что Эдди забывает, в какой галактике он находится и даже собственное имя. В подкорку с каждым толчком, с каждой прокатывающейся щекоткой по мышцам вбивается только одно слово, как единственная молитва, что он знает, как первое слово нового рождения, как органический алгоритм жизни.

— Веном, — зовет он, задыхаясь.

Поощряющее мурчание отзывается вибрацией во всем теле, теряющейся в жадных языках черного пламени. Веному это, возможно, даже льстит. Все инстинкты Эдди сбиваются за их максимальный предел от этого, скручивая его позвоночник в три узла, каждый из которых ощущается болезненным источником жара.

_Один_ — колет кончики пальцев. Пульсирующее возбуждение скапливается в единственной точке, угрожая немедленным взрывом. Из-за этого должны резко отказать все органы и сознание уплыть в вязкую темноту для мучительного восстановления утомленных тканей. Но Эдди балансирует на грани, подставляясь под обжигающие прикосновения Венома, от которых так сильно тянет низ живота.

Будто для остроты ощущений, симбиот проводит языком по его шее. Влажный след жжется.

_Два_ — он должен превратиться в один до предела заряженный электрон, двигающийся по неизбежной прямой. Мышцы напрягаются до своих пределов, принося боль, которая упрямо делит место в его теле с удовольствием. Вплетенные в нервные окончания отростки черноты усиливают ощущения, и Эдди срывает голос — хрипит, ругается, зовет симбиота по имени столько раз, что горло саднит от иллюзорной кровавой корочки.

— _Мой_ , — мурлычет Веном. Влажный язык скользит вдоль линии челюсти, размазывает пот по коже и оставляет свой собственный жгучий след. Кончик языка мокро задевает уголок открытого рта. Эдди позволяет этому очевидному намеку пройти через себя и неловко поворачивает голову.

Это снова не похоже на поцелуй — ему не стоит ждать таких слишком уж человеческих нежностей, но даже то, как Веном трахает языком его рот, слишком и слишком много для Эдди.

_Три_ — все теряет свое значение кроме этого единства, ощущаемого всем организмом. Эдди дрожит, выгибается так, что, кажется, даже хрустит безжизненный позвоночник.

Темный жадный огонь поглощает его целиком, наконец искрошая ребра и разрывая кожу.

Обжигающих прикосновений так много, что в глазах плывет темнота. Все мышцы, ткани и органы достигают гораздо большего максимума их пределов, содрогаясь в сладких мучительных пульсациях. Тянущее низ живота возбуждение взрывается. Эдди пачкает влажное одеяло и себя белым и липким.

Щекотные покалывания перерастают в короткую, но мощную дрожь — единство высшего порядка, слияние двух организмов, темное удовлетворение одного целого. Это забирает последние силы из тела. У Эдди даже нет сил морщиться от ощущения влажной кровати под собой и разделения с симбиотом — и физического, и внутреннего.

Веном приятной прохладой вьется вокруг тела, не отпуская, но и не мешая. Трепетное тепло загорается в груди с новой силой, и оно намного ярче прежнего мерцания, на которое Эдди не обращал внимания — теперь не может, принимая забавный и чертовски важный факт, туда, к сердцу, где теперь всегда будет биться двойная пульсация. Это неотъемлемая часть их существования.

Возможно, утром Эдди Брок будет жалеть и даже паниковать, что подхватил какую-то инопланетную заразу. Как бы иронично это ни звучало. Хотя, честно, пошло оно нахер: в его плечо холодом тычется его симбиот, квартира дышит пылью и шуршит пустыми гильзами, а он жив и в безопасности. _Разве нужно что-то еще?_

Телевизор тихим бормотанием разгоняет тревожное запустение среди сломанной мебели и запыленных поверхностей. В мягком солнечном свете, полосками исчертившим стены и пол, все выглядит гораздо хуже, чем ночью, и Эдди дает себе второе обещание убраться сегодня, если Марго не выселит его.

Звонила Энн — они с Дэном в порядке, — и тогда Эдди смог расслабленно выдохнуть, убедившись, что больше никому не грозит опасность. И хотя Энн проницательно предложила пожить у них, если падкая на Эдди арендодательница все же больше красивых мужчин предпочтет красиво сложенные деньги, но он отказался чисто из вежливости и даже смог сболтнуть что-то о ресторане, после чего увернулся от расспросов Энн Веномом, который отчаянно «пожирал» его печень.

_«Энни не поверила тебе»_ , насмешливо отзывается он, когда Эдди кладет разбитый и едва работающий телефон рядом с собой и снова берет в руки большую чашку с кофе — возможно, с последним кофе в этой квартире.

— Ты с кем ментальную связь всю ночь устанавливал? — морщится Эдди, глядя в синий новостной фон телевизора. Темные воспоминания заставляют его смущенно уткнуться в чашку и сосредоточенно рассматривать безэмоциональную рожу знакомого по отделу диктора.

Веном теплым клубком движется в груди, вынуждая задержать дыхание, чтобы не сплюнуть кофе от щекотки.

_«Тебе понравилось, Эдди»_ , довольно тянет симбиот и все же замирает, _«Принадлежность может быть приятной для вас»_.

— Да _она мне и в первый раз понравилась_ … — тихо бурчит Эдди, пропуская мимо ушей весь блок спецвыпуска о сбежавшем преступнике из закрытой колонии строгого режима и десятков предупреждений о позднем времени суток и темных переулках. Жар предательски ползет вдоль шеи к лицу.

Затылок легко колет — Веном даже более, чем доволен. В первую очередь собой, а потом уже их симбиозом — сраные пришельцы тоже могут быть самовлюбленными мудаками по праздникам и в день независимости Австралии.

— Иди ты нахрен.

Эдди хмурится, недовольный, что разумная черная плазма заставляет его испытывать смущение, и опускает взгляд вниз.

Черная вена движется под кожей неизменной полоской. Как показатель событий.

Его жизнь кардинально поменялась. Месяц назад он не знал, как правильно ложку взять, чтобы Веном не сожрал ее в порыве голодной агонии, а теперь. Теперь между ними изменилось так много всего — от договоренности о плохих парнях до неожиданной принадлежности. И это до сих пор самая необыкновенная вещь в их отношениях, которую можно считать извращенной клептоманией до человеческой личности или своеобразными теплыми чувствами в понятии инопланетной жизни. Сам факт такого постоянного единства очень удивляет и даже немного, совсем немного восхищает способами. Особенно когда Эдди сам почувствовал это на своей шкуре.

Он тихо хмыкает и снова поднимает глаза на телевизор. Он долго думал об этом.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Эдди. — Объяснять такую метку другим людям будет довольно трудно.

_«А как у людей выглядят метки принадлежности?»_ , спрашивает Веном.

— Ну-у… На Земле люди заключают _брак_ , — улыбается уголками губ, представляя эту ужасную сцену предполагаемого бракосочетания в церкви. — Они _обмениваются кольцами_ …

По предплечью ползет короткая дрожь и слабое жжение. Приевшаяся к вене чернота растворяется, оставляя узор татуировок нетронутым. Вместо этого на безымянном пальце проступает черная полоска. Ощущение не очень приятное и заставляет нахмуриться от легкой боли, но волнительное тепло в груди перебивает все это, снова задерживая кислород в легких. А ведь Эдди готовился…

_«Вот так?»_ , интересуется Веном и вертится в груди, вторя учащенному сердцебиению.

Эдди подносит руку к лицу. Черная полоска под кожей помечает его, указывает всем другим существам о принадлежности и сковывает — обязывает, как в браке, — быть рядом. До последнего вздоха, которого не случится. До последней искры чувств, которая не сгорит. До конца, которого у них не будет. Это вечное обручение с темнотой.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди и поднимается с дивана быстрее, чем слышит легкие шаги Марго в коридоре — пришло время снова разбираться в своей жизни.

Одно только радует — это _вечная принадлежность_ , которая всегда будет жить с ним в клетках и улыбаться оскаленной пастью.


End file.
